MISSING AGAPE
by EosdeSolaris
Summary: -¡Domínate Plisetsky!- Las palabras de Lilia le azotaron la espalda como un fuerte latigazo, haciéndole salir del agradable letargo en el que al fin se había sumido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su espalda arqueada violentamente elevaba su tórax en un movimiento instintivo, con el que su delgado cuerpo buscaba salvarle del ahogo. Porque aun sobre la tierra, aun
1. Chapter 1

**_MISSING AGAPE._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1._

 **-¡Domínate Plisetsky!-** Las palabras de Lilia le azotaron la espalda como un fuerte latigazo, haciéndole salir del agradable letargo en el que al fin se había sumido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su espalda arqueada violentamente elevaba su tórax en un movimiento instintivo, con el que su delgado cuerpo buscaba salvarle del ahogo. Porque aun sobre la tierra, aun recostado en su cama, Yuri se ahogaba.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas, miro el móvil. Las 3:00am; otra vez.

Le apetecía maldecir bien alto cada vez que ella, en sus sueños, le despertaba. Pero no le serviría de nada, nunca le hacía caso; rodo los ojos hacia arriba, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, si Lilia estuviera ahí seguramente tendría que iniciar su rutina diaria esa hora, pero ahora... ahora ya no tenía sentido, ella había desaparecido como la nieve en la acera tras la salida del sol, **-¿Dónde, Mierda, estas Lilia?** -farfullo contra su almohada, frustrado. Le resultaba irritante retrasar su entrenamiento, la próxima competencia seria feroz con Víctor de regreso en las pistas. Además estaba Yuuri, esta vez tendría más experiencia y mayor seguridad estando junto a Víctor. Si bien le emocionaba ver la evolución del japonés no se podía permitir quedarse atrás. Si al menos Yakov siguiera entrenándolo podría distraerse un poco de la ausencia de Lilia, sin embargo el viejo se había atrincherado en la casa de su ex –mujer desde que notara su desaparición y ni todas las revisiones policiales, ni las sospechas lo habían podido sacar de ahí, se pasaba el día mirando las fotografías, los libros, los discos. Buscaba algo, algo que le diera una pista del paradero de la _prima ballerina_ por excelencia, algo que no podía ver, nadie podía, lo más probable era que ni siquiera existiera, Mila y Georgi se habían ofrecido a acompañar a Yakov e incluso él mismo se había quedado el primer día, cuando la policía había registrado el lugar, tomando huellas y fotografías de todo cuanto había, cuando los investigadores les habían cuestionado, como si ellos fueran los criminales. Acorralándolos mientras les hacían las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, trataban de hacerlo enloquecer, acosándolo en una especie de perverso juego que casi estaba seguro que era Ilegal.

El Aire se le había escapado de los pulmones mientras sus gritos le laceraban la garganta, aun le dolía y ya había pasado más de una semana; habían hecho falta 3 detectives para someterlo y después de eso Yakov no le había permitido quedarse ahí.

Había llorado por Lilia, cuando las fotografías de los álbumes que su entrenador miraba con devoción le recordaban las miradas altivas y llenas de orgullo que le dirigía durante sus interpretaciones. Cuando, sin querer, su mente rememoraba sus palabras, esas que le rompían el corazón, esas que no le dejaban dormir.

Soltó un sonido gutural al incorporarse de nuevo en la cama y pasarse la mano por el cabello, una mueca de repugnancia invadió su agraciado rostro, y recordó que el día anterior había olvidado su baño nocturno. Mila criticaba sus hábitos higiénicos calificándolos como exagerados; sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar, el olor de su propio cuerpo, y habitualmente el de los otros le generaba nauseas el 90% del tiempo, había descubierto que su sentido del olfato se había vuelto más agudo desde su victoria, era una locura, como todo en el mundo desde que su equipo se había disuelto en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque los últimos días, posteriores a su expulsión de la casa de Lilia; no le invadían aquellas nauseas que resultaban del olor corporal ajeno y propio. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba regresando a la normalidad, o quizás estaba enfermo, sentía frio todo el tiempo, y los accesos de tos le asaltaban al punto de hacerle vomitar en más de una ocasión. Se sentía débil y hambriento, pero tampoco tenía ánimos para comer, solo quería descansar, lo necesitaba, pero nunca lograba dormir más de tres horas, la angustia, la maldita desazón que amenazaba con romperle los huesos desde adentro.

Tras un débil suspiro que apenas consiguió mover el pelo de su rostro le quedaba claro que no podría volver a quedarse dormido; era lo natural, llevaba un mes despertando a esa hora para poder iniciar su día. Los entrenamientos con Lilia iniciaban a las 4:00am y si quería tiempo de calentar, tenía que correr desde su departamento hasta el estudio, de extremo a extremo de la ciudad.

Quería que su abuelo le preparara la cena y lo dejara dormir hasta recuperarse; sin embargo su amado abuelo había salido de la ciudad a arreglar un asunto del que no le había contado nada a excepción de su urgencia.

Bien podía levantase e ir a entrenar con Víctor y Yuuri; pero no le apetecía interrumpirlos.

Tomo el móvil y comenzó a revisar las redes sociales, las noticias, el clima; pero no había nada que llamaran su atención en aquel mar de banalidades egoístas. No entendía, como era posible que el mundo continuara su mismo frenético ritmo sin ella allí. No parecía correcto, aunque lo sabía necesario. Sin embargo…

 **-Beka está conectado-** murmuró, aunque no hacía falta callar, ni hablar, pues estaba nuevamente solo.

Miró las notificaciones de su mensajería instantánea. -57 mensajes recibidos-se marcaban en rojo pues aún no habían sido vistos. Hizo un mohín al verificar que solo había 3 remitentes en los mensajes, 3 de Beka, 4 de Yuuri, y 50 de JJ; Tenia que reconocer la tenacidad férrea del Canadiense. Sin embargo esperaba que a esas alturas del día ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo inútil de su ejercicio. Se acomodó entre sus mantas preparándose para leer al menos los 7 mensajes que le interesaban cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en anticipación al sonido que marcaba una llamada entrante…era JJ.

Su mente no tenía intención alguna de responder, sin embargo su cuerpo no le obedeció, y su dedo se deslizo por la pantalla aceptando el llamado en altavoz.

 **-¡Yuri, gracias a Dios al fin respondes!, ¡NO CUELGUES PORFAVOR!-** La voz de Jaques sonaba alterada, y el ruso pudo percibir el tenue sonido del _Theme of King JJ_ , eso solo podía significar que el canadiense necesitaba darse valor para hacer algo, probablemente hablar con él, y no le extrañaba que requiriese darse a sí mismo ese tipo de apoyo, después de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. Hacía casi un mes que no hablaban.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2._

Yuri sintió como se le revolvían las tripas al escuchar la voz de JJ al otro lado del teléfono. Aunque reconocía cierta urgencia poco natural en su voz. ¿Seria preocupación?.

 **-¿Qué quieres?, Cualquiera con un ápice de dignidad hubiese entendido que 50 mensajes sin respuesta son un claro ¡NO ME INTERESAS IDIOTA!.-** Había intentado gritar, sin éxito; su voz se había quebrado como un vaso al romperse contra un piso alfombrado. Se llevó la mano a la garganta en un impulso de calmar el dolor

 **-¿Yuri?-** parecía no haberlo escuchado, a saber si sería por su voz o por esa irritante costumbre de JJ de quedarse fascinado con el sonido de su propia voz **.-¿No lo sabes aun verdad? ¿Por qué no has visto mis mensajes? Les prometí a Víctor y a Yuuri que te llevaría al hospital, ¿Estás listo?.-** Le apetecía hacer un gran escándalo, tirar el móvil por la ventana y buscar a JJ para patearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, se sentía cansado, y su corazón latía anormalmente rápido, estaba confundido, y su efervescente carácter había sido sustituido por una sensación de mareo que le impedía concentrarse. Aunque la urgencia del rey, era evidente, así como su molestia.

 **-JJ no fastidies, son las 3:33am, estoy molido, quiero dormir.-** musitó, tan alto como pudo. Apenas un ronroneo a los oídos del otro.

 **-Es una pena, pero tendrás que hacerlo después.-** quería tener paciencia, después de todo su interlocutor era apenas un niño, después de todo había hecho todo aquello para tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de él **.- Lilia pidió verte.-** Al demonio si no era sensato, moralmente correcto, o siquiera legal, quería mirarlo y conversar con él, no abrigaba esperanzas de nada mas, después de todo, no podía pedirle a una criatura tan frágil y hermosa, dedicarle las tiempo a un _Gran Farsante_ como él.

Yuri se sentó agitado en el borde de su cama al escuchar su nombre **-¿Lilia? ¿La encontraron?¿Esta bien? Espero que esto no sea un truco JJ porque si es una broma no te lo perdonare jamás –** estaba llorando, sin aspavientos ni gritos, pero de sus verdes ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas que le impedían ver la pantalla del teléfono.

 **-No puedo creer que pienses siquiera que podría hacerte una jugada tan sucia. Este es un asunto muy serio. Dieron con su paradero a las 12:00, pero tardaron una hora y media para sacarla del bunker, el tiroteo fue espantoso, los responsables murieron. Te envié un mensaje poniéndote al corriente de la** **situación.-** dejo que las palabras flotaran en el aire, a decir verdad hablar de masacres le hacía bajar la sangre a los talones, tenía un temperamento artístico y altruista que jamás le hubiese permitido enfrentar un trabajo tan crudo como el de un policía **.-Todos me lo reprocharon, pero yo pensé que te merecías saber lo que estaba pasando.-** y era verdad, sentía que se lo debía, lo respetaba lo suficiente ( o al menos eso sentía en ese momento) por eso había movido todas sus influencias, esas que no sabía que tenía, y había pedido favores aquí y allá, además de haber desfalcado al menos 2 de sus 3 cuentas bancarias. Todo por dar con el paradero de la Co-entrenadora del joven Ruso. Todo para que aquel efebo imberbe pudiera volver a Dormir y quizás si los dioses le sonreían el ruso también podría recompensarlo dejándole admirar la curva de sus labios.

Yuri se enjugó las lágrimas con dificultad y una tímida sonrisa se asomó un instante en sus pálidos labios, apenas un instante, no quería que el canadiense lo llevara con ella, **-Dime en que hospital esta y yo iré allá, no es necesario que me lleves.** -estaba molesto, pero no le salían más que susurros.

 **-No lo entiendes Yuri, eres demasiado joven para que te permitan estar como visitante en el hospital, tendrá que ser una visita rápida, y casi en secreto, por eso debemos ir por la madrugada.-** El muchacho soltó un bufido de exasperación, como si Yuri fuese un niño incapaz de entender el 2X2 **.-Ahora, sé que esto es difícil pata ti, pero por favor escúchame.-** Yuri estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, su único anhelo era ver a Lilia para después dormirse hasta su cumpleaños **.-Si.-** musito **-¿En cuánto tiempo pasaras por mí?.-** JJ se sentía incapaz de responderle, no esperaba que cediera tan pronto; bebía estar impaciente por ver su entrenadora **.- A las 4:15.-** respondió finalmente mordiéndose los labios mientras aceleraba, solo tenía media hora para llegar por Yuri, no quería hacerlo esperar.- **Trata de usar ropa de Adulto Yuri.-** Alejó el móvil por instinto. Pues en una situación normal, aquel desafortunado comentario habría tenido por respuesta una sarta de Maldiciones. Pero en vez de eso escucho un débil. **-Lo intentare.-** El mayor sintió como si le pegaran un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el solo imaginarse el rostro del rubio tan afligido como su voz reflejaba provocaba en él una culpa tan intensa que sentía que le rompería el corazón.

Yuri se levantó apesadumbrado tratando de moverse lo más rápido posible a fin de estar listo a la hora señalada por JJ, le quedaba menos de media hora, le dolían los músculos más que nunca en toda su vida, y eso que llevaba más de una semana sin entrenar. Entro al baño y se quitó la ropa de dormir antes de abrir la llave del agua caliente, el potente chorro cayó mientras el vapor se elevaba por toda la habitación. Yuri entro tambaleándose a través de la cortina y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para que el chorro del agua no le tiara al piso. Aun así el agua caliente estaba deliciosa, y se sentía maravillosa relajando sus músculos y reconfortándole como en un abrazo. Sin embargo las moléculas de agua eran tan abundantes que a pesar de que daba grandes bocanadas sentía que se ahogaba, llego el punto que cayó de rodillas bajo el chorro del agua, le apetecía llorar, gritar, suplicar ayuda; pero no podía, no tenía suficiente fuerza, no tenía a quien recurrir, estaba solo.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Yuri no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado salir de la ducha, se cambió con dificultad con la ropa más adulta que encontró, se trataba de uno de sus trajes negros, esos que usaba para hablar con la prensa y que carecían de personalidad. Pero tenía mucho frio así que no tuvo más opción que ponerse encima el chaleco que Lilia le había regalado la última Navidad. Tenía capucha, y aunque por fuera era completamente blanco, por dentro estaba forrado con estampado de animal –print. Era perfecto para él y más aún para la feliz ocasión que representaba volver a verla, había temido perderla para siempre.

Pero ya no necesitaba preocuparse por eso, ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada; un acceso de tos lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras se secaba el cabello. Ni hablar, hacer eso solo con la toalla era demasiado cansado, jadeaba. Tomo la secadora que Mila le había dejado en resguardo la única y tal vez última vez que lo había visitado.

Al mirarse al espejo antes de salir de su departamento recién se percató de la marcada palidez de su piel, lo reseco de sus labios y lo holgado que le quedaba el traje. Le dio la impresión de lucir demasiado como un niño, así que para compensarlo un poco y tratar de disimular su mal estado físico, se puso el abrigo que su abuelo había dejado en el perchero, estaba viejo y gastado, pero le cubriría del frio, y además olía a su abuelo, al cerrar los botones sobre su pecho una extraña calidez lo rodeo, no era la tela, sino los brazos de su abuelo los que lo protegían, los que lo sostenían.

Una sonrisa involuntaria y sin testigos iluminó su rostro, abrió el armario y saco la bufanda que Beka le había regalado, solía adornar el cuello del Kazajo. Pero se la había regalado a Yuri un día que este había tenido frio. Un tenue rubor coloreo sus mejillas mientras un vuelco le hizo tambalearse hasta la puerta, faltaban 5 minutos para que JJ estuviera ahí, y no pretendía darle oportunidad para humillarlo.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí solo para percatarse que las puntas de los dedos le dolían tanto que poner la llave a la puerta le resulto un titánico esfuerzo.

Bajo la escalera con desgana y lentitud, cuando al fin abrió la puerta del edificio JJ estaba esperándole junto a su flamante coche deportivo de color rojo, vaya sorpresa, el rey lo recibió con esa amplia y franca sonrisa que a Yuri tanto le desagradaba en aquel momento, bajar los últimos escalones le resulto un suplicio, y por más que lo intentó no pudo disimular su agitación.

 **-No tenías que correr.-** le soltó JJ con los ojos brillantes mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y sacaba una bolsa de papel del asiento, se quedó ahí, estático, como una visión cálida en medio de la nevada calle que le sostenía la puerta para que se sentara con toda comodidad, a salvo. Aquel acto de galantería, que en otro momento le hubiera exasperado hasta el paroxismo. Le toco de tal forma que solo haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol había apagado las intensas ganas de llorar **.-No lo hice.-** le respondió al sentarse en su sitio y recibir la bolsa que JJ le ofrecía, estaba caliente y la sensación de bienestar en los dedos le hizo recargarse sobre el respaldo y mirar al techo del coche con una incipiente sonrisa. JJ no podía estar más complacido. Cerró la puerta y corrió emocionado para emprender la marcha, su blanca sonrisa se mostraba más amplia de lo normal. **–Yuri, ¿Te sientes bien?-** el ruso suspiro mirándole con sus intensos ojos claros. **–Estoy cansando.-** Musito.- **Perdóname, te prometo que más tarde te traeré a casa para que descanses, ¿Has comido algo?.-** El chico negó con la cabeza **.-Pues entonces toma lo que te he traído.-** un leve sonrojo decoró el rostro del mayor **.- Espero que te guste.-** Yuri abrió la bolsa y saco un vaso térmico desechable, estaba caliente, y en un infantil impulso lo tomo con ambas manos y se lo pego al rostro para disfrutar del calor que emanaba de la bebida. **–No puedo tomar café, pero gracias.-** El canadiense sonrió mirándolo directamente. - **Es Te-Chai, descafeinado en leche entera.-** Respondió **.-Anda tómatelo te calentara desde adentro.-** Tal como a él le hubiera gustado poder hacer con tal de reconfortarlo.- **Además viene un emparedado, es pequeño pero te dará energía, si no te alimentas, no crecerás.-** Había soltado la última frase en un desesperado intento de animarlo.

Pero su táctica no resulto efectiva, en lugar de la habitual pataleta, el ruso se limitó a comer disciplinadamente y en silencio. Mientras JJ inicio el recorrido al hospital, tratando de mantener una velocidad que no interrumpiera el desayuno del rubio, tenía pinta de necesitarlo más que dormir.

 **-Está realmente bueno, ¿Dónde lo compraste?-** JJ carraspeo incrédulo, aquella era una conversación normal, hasta se podría decir, cordial, ¿acaso el ruso ya no lo odiaba?. Aquel pensamiento lo alentó y se animó a mirarle mejor mientras el semáforo se lo permitió.- **Hay un lindo lugar frente al hospital, te llevare cuando quieras.-** lo soltó sin pensar, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Yuri lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con una mueca de enfado **.-Estaría bien.-** le respondió el rubio tras un tenue suspiro. La verdad era que al pensarlo más detenidamente JJ era simpático cuando no estaba embebido en el personaje mediático que se había construido, el JJ auténtico era mucho más agradable y olía mucho mejor; se sonrojo al hacer conciencia de que junto con su abuelo, su equipo de apoyo, Yuuri y Beka. El aroma de JJ no le desagradaba, en ocasiones como esas incluso llegaba a gustarle.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Yuri había terminado de comer para cuando entraron al estacionamiento del hospital, se había permitido descansar con el cuerpo relajado en el asiento del coche mientras JJ cantaba por lo bajo una conocida balada de su propia autoría, no podía captar muy bien sus palabras sin embargo la agradable melodía le arrullaba tanto que bien se hubiera podido quedar ahí, descansando para siempre.

Abrió los ojos un poco alarmado cuando se percató de que el movimiento del auto se había detenido, JJ le miraba con una tenue sonrisa de fascinación **–Estaba por llamarte, pero pensé dejarte descansar unos momentos más, te veías tan tranquilo.-** Yuri noto el ligero rubor en la cara del joven y apretó los puños lo más que pudo antes de soltar con acritud **-Estamos aquí para ver a Lilia, no para perder el tiempo.-** le hubiese gustado abofetear al otro por aquel atrevimiento, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una disputa.

 **-¡Vamos entonces!-** haciendo gala de su agilidad, no le tomo más de un par de segundos salir del auto, abrir la puerta de Yuri e incluso ofrecerle su mano como apoyo para salir; aquella escena que parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas no hizo más que exasperar a Yuri, aun así su corazón latía muy rápido. Salió del auto por cuenta propia, pues no tenía intención alguna de mostrar cuan mareado estaba. El moreno se quedó mirando el frio estoicismo de ruso, no le sorprendía el desaire, de hecho le tranquilizaba pues notar a Yuri tan dócil solo le daba un fea sensación en el estómago, cerró la puerta del coche.- **¡Ey¡ Yuri, quítate ese abrigo, te prestare uno de los míos, se te vera mejor.-** El ruso se aferró a las solapas del abrigo **.- No quiero, es de mi abuelo.-** respondió puerilmente. Pero JJ no lo había escuchado y le ofrecía un bello abrigo negro que parecía bástate costoso **.-Creo que te quedara, guardemos el tuyo en la cajuela, no te pido que lo deseches, es solo para que te veas más aliñado.-** le sonreía nervioso.

Lo cierto era que el abrigo que le ofrecía JJ lucia estupendo, así que se desprendió del viejo abrigo de su abuelo sonrojado, por suerte el chaleco de Lilia le brindaba cierto volumen extra, sino JJ notaria su lamentable estado. No podía permitirlo… no quería que él lo mirara con compasión. Sentirse bajo la protección del otro era su placer secreto y culposo que nunca dejaría que el otro conociera jamás. No quería que siguiera viéndolo como un niño indefenso. No quería que supiera cuan sencillo podía resultarle, todo.

JJ colocó el abrigo del abuelo de Yuri en la cajuela y le ayudo a ponerse el nuevo, la verdad era un regalo para él, que no había tenido oportunidad de darle y por tanto le quedo perfecto. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al mirar al rubio ataviado con el obsequio, el negro le sentaba bien, hacia resaltar sus facciones y sus ojos de manera deslumbrante. Le acomodo la corbata y sobre ella la bufanda, un regusto amargo le invadió, Yuri no quería que él tocara la prenda, tenía la certeza que aquella bufanda era muy especial para Yuri, era la bufanda de Otabek, de haber podido la habría desintegrado con sus manos en ese mismo momento, pero no podía atentar contra los afectos del rubio, por mucho que estos le causaran a sí mismo un gran pesar.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al elevador que los sacaría del 5to piso del estacionamiento y los llevaría al interior del hospital. Tendrían que bajar al 3 piso donde al fin Yuri podría reencontrarse con Lilia.- **Yuuri me dijo que era la habitación 394.-** sonrió mientras el ruso retrocedía un par de pasos, hasta chocar contra el fin del elevador, estaban rodeados de espejos, y todos le mostraban la expresión seria de Yuri. Le apetecía abrazarlo, pero tal cosa era imposible, con cada segundo notaba más y más la incomodidad del rubio.

El elevador comenzó a bajar pero en lugar de detenerse en el 3er piso siguió descendiendo hasta la planta baja. JJ avanzo para ponerse delante de Yuri, guiado por un extraño presentimiento, dándole la espalda para no incomodarlo. El ruso estuvo a punto de hablar, pero antes de que le saliera la voz la puerta del elevador se abrió y por ella entro un contingente de médicos agitados y más bien ruidosos que desfilaron en tropel ubicándose alrededor de un paciente en una camilla.

 **-Salgan por favor.-** dijo uno de los médicos que vestía un traje quirúrgico de color azul claro.- **este elevador es solo para el personal. Tomen el adecuado para visitantes allá afuera.-** Sin mirarlo JJ tomo a Yuri por la manga y lo saco de ahí moviéndose lo más rápida y cuidadosamente que pudo, aunque estaban bastante apretados y tuvieron que maniobrar un poco finalmente lograron salir y respirar con libertad, Yuri se llevó la mano al pecho respirando agitadamente.

 **-Pero que patanes.-** susurro Yuri apenas conteniendo el aliento y alisándose el abrigo que le habían arrugado con la conmoción.- **Bueno, nos equivocamos de elevador, eso es todo.-** se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras buscaba con la mirada otro elevador, pero no había ninguno.

Reviso sus pendientes una vez más, tacho de la hoja aquellos que ya habían sido completados y comprobó con satisfacción que no quedaba ninguno. Aún estaba irritada por el comportamiento del equipo de traumatología, conocía el ambiente médico en tres diferentes países, pero algo que resultaba idéntico era el fenotipo de esos salvajes. Altos, fornidos y habilidosos en manejar clavos, tornillos y yeso. Casi siempre con el uniforme sucio. Más que médicos eran carpinteros y por alguna razón siempre les gustaba molestarla, tal vez era su cabello color caoba, o sus ojos color miel, o su piel que parecía tan oscura en contraste con las de los otros. Tal vez solo eran imbéciles que debía seguir ignorando.

Distinguió su silueta en la pulida pared frente a ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar su amarga expresión, suspiro levemente al notar la ironía, su candoroso rostro se había convertido en apenas dos años en una copia fiel de la de mayoría de los habitantes de Rusia. Tanto sus compañeros como los trabajadores del hospital la habían estado mirando con recelo desde que sus prácticas clínicas habían iniciado, carraspeo y se dedicó una sonrisa franca para animarse, no se rendiría, seria fiel a sí misma y mantendría su alegría; después de todo amaba su profesión y le complacía ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, y su cara no tenía por qué ocultarlo. Después de todo le esperaba un futuro brillante, y en realidad, aun con la pueril actitud de sus "colegas" estaba disfrutando su vida actual.

El ruido de pasos al doblar por el pasillo de la derecha le saco de sus cavilaciones, un par de chicos aparecieron, parecían muy confundidos, discutían respecto a la dirección a tomar. El más alto interrogaba al más joven respecto a los letreros y señalamientos, al parecer buscaban el elevador.

 **-Buenos días-** sonrió para los dos, ambos se pararon en seco, al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia, el joven de cabello rubio le miro fríamente, igual que casi todas las personas en ese país, así que supuso que debía ser Ruso, sin embargo les había escuchado hablar en inglés hacia un momento

 **-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?-** el Muchacho de cabello negro y amplia sonrisa la miró aliviado. - **Al fin alguien que puede ayudarnos.-** se acercó a ella bloqueando con su cuerpo la visión del rubio, Irene comprobó que aquel ademan era una especie de maniobra defensiva con el q el muchacho más alto intentaba eliminar su atención del niño, parecía evidente que intentaban entrar a escondidas. Quizás un médico de mayor rango o una enfermera les hubieran armado un tremendo lio. Pero Irene considero que el adolescente rubio se veía lo bastante mayor como para entrar.

 **-Soy la Doctora Irene Asad, ¿en qué puedo servirle?.-** le dijo mientras le saludaba, JJ estrecho la mano de la mujer sorprendiéndose un poco de la fortaleza puesta en el saludo.- **A decir verdad estamos buscando la habitación 394, de Lilia Baranovskaya.-** Irene les miró con los ojos desorbitados y tartamudeando, ni siquiera un médico de grado superior como ella tenía permitido intervenir con aquella paciente, por otro lado conocía el trabajo de Baranovskaya y la admiraba, quizás aquello era un golpe de suerte **.-¿Ella los espera?** -peguntó sonrojada. JJ sonrió sintiendo que aquella batalla ya la tenía ganada. – **A decir verdad solo lo está esperando a él, así que te estaría muy agradecido si pudieras ayudarnos a llegar allá**.-Era bastante más alto que ella así que tenía que verlo hacia arriba y aunque lo sabía mucho más joven que ella, inmediatamente notó su tremendo carisma. El muchacho estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, lo que la orillo a alejarse un par de pasos, lo cual provoco que el niño rubio volviera a su rango de visión **. –Aun no me han dicho sus nombres.-** musito sin dejar de ver al niño, que se veía muy agitado y pálido. El muchacho le sonrió con amplitud – **Disculpe mi descuido doctora Asad, Soy Jean Jacques Leroy.** -volteo a ver a Yuri y no podía creerlo, el pequeño ruso se veía totalmente distinto, parecía como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier instante **.-Yuri.-** el rubio dejo los ojos en blanco, estaba por desvanecerse, por suerte la mujer, que estaba más cerca, atajó al niño antes que cayera.

Irene noto de inmediato la intensa palidez del niño, su severa dificultad para respirar, y la fiebre **.-Señor Leroy, ayúdeme a llevarlo a la sala de urgencias por favor.-** El canadiense tomo a Yuri al vilo y lo levanto como si fuese una pluma, una punzada de culpa le lacero el corazón, ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto lo mal que estaba? La mujer se le había adelantado y lo guiaba a través de los pasillos hasta pasar por una puerta de cristal que una enfermera sostuvo para facilitarles el paso.

 **-¡Preparen la sala de choque, quiero el equipo completo ,oxigeno suplementario, rol de soluciones habitual, vamos a intubarlo.-** Irene entro dando indicaciones a diestra y siniestra y todos los presentes comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente como si tratase de un tipo de apresurado ballet.

Un par de médicos más jóvenes le indicaron ponerlo en una camilla dentro de un pequeño cuarto aparte.

 **-Quédese afuera de la sala de choque por favor.-** le indicó una enfermera y JJ tuvo que alejarse con el corazón en el puño mientras veía como cortaban la ropa de Yuri y lo conectaban a Cables, tubos y agujas como si no fuese nada más que un inerte muñeco.

 **-Les encargo los pasos iniciales, hare el interrogatorio.-** Irene tomo a JJ del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la sala de urgencias **.-No… no… no puedo dejarlo solo.-** Quería llorar, gritarle que no se rindiera, que no le importaba si jamás lo amaba, ni siquiera necesitaba hablarle o mirarlo, que era suficiente solo con saber que estaba en este mundo, - **Quédate, quédate Yuri.-** Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a una silla mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y el apretaba los puños impotente.

 **-Siéntese señor Leroy, necesito su ayuda para ayudar a su amigo.-** le indicó la mujer. JJ se secó las lágrimas y obedeció, la chica le prodigo una sonrisa dulce y tranquila. **-Ahora responda mis preguntas por favor.-**

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

 **-Hagamos esto rápido. El tiempo es esencial. Trate de concentrarse en responder.-** JJ asintió haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, no le podía fallar a Yuri.

 **-Nombre-** soltó y recién entonces se percató de que para esa mujer y todo su equipo médico ellos eran unos completos desconocidos **.- Yuri Plisetsky.-** sentirse así era extrañamente liberador, pero también le aterraba. No tenía ninguna guía, estaba ahí en caída libre y sin paracaídas.- **Nacionalidad-** inquirió la mujer de cabello corto y castaño **-Ruso.-** suspiró, quizás había una buena razón para que hubiera nacido tan lejos el uno del otro. Quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca conocerlo, su vida estaría vacía tanto de dolor como de dicha.- ¿ **Alguna enfermedad conocida con anterioridad, toma algún medicamento?-** JJ trago saliva y tuvo que reconocer avergonzado **\- No lo sé, no lo creo, es un atleta de alto rendimiento, el mejor del mundo.-** Irene suspiro al escuchar aquella respuesta, casi deseaba no haberse topado con aquel par de niños. Los atletas profesionales eran por lo general demasiado llamativos, atraían a la prensa y peor aún a la vigilante mirada del gobierno. Tendría que derivarlo a un especialista reconocido. Tendría que contactar a Alexander Ivanovich y la sola idea de tenerlo rondando le generaba gastralgia **.- Edad-** Su joven interlocutor lucia muy afectado, se notaba en todo su ser su occidental crianza, le hubiera gustado hacerle toda suerte de preguntas respecto a él y su relación con aquel niño, sin embargo la prioridad era descubrir alguna pista que pudiese orientar a la causa de la enfermedad de Yuri. **-15 años…-** Tartamudeo intentando concentrarse en la pregunta hecha.- **he..em hasta el 1 de marzo cumplirá 16.-** sentia una intensa opresión en el pecho y sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, pues eran incapaces de enfocarse en nada, estaba mareado, sudaba **.-pero eso es en 3 días.-** Señalo Irene mirando de reojo el calendario. El muchacho se cubrió la cara con las manos y la mujer temió que el otro volviese a llorar. Podía dejar el resto de las preguntas para después, después de todo no estaba sacando nada y no le interesaba dañar al muchacho. **–Necesitamos contactar a sus familiares, o por lo menos a alguien que pueda contactarlos.-** le pidió con seriedad- **¿Le comento respecto a algún mal estar?-** el muchacho se tocó las sienes sin mirarla **.-Trate de pensar, ¿noto algo raro en Yuri?-** Los claros ojos azules se clavaron en orbes dorados de Irene, el muchacho suspiro **.-No podía Dormir, su voz estaba muy afectada, lo note decaído, no le di importancia porque creí que era por Lilia, pero estaba anormalmente agitado.-** Irene sonrió con dulzura, como médico era bastante capaz de interpretar las expresiones faciales de las personas, notaba el afecto, culpa e intensa preocupación, quería aliviar aquel pesar, lo necesitaba. **.-Muchas gracias, seguiré investigando, parece ser una enfermedad de las vías respiratorias, con suficientes estudios podremos determinar el agente causal.-** Irene dejo al pelinegro sentado en una banca mientras este intentaba comunicarse con Yakov, lo necesitaba ahí, tenía que hacerse cargo de todo, porque simplemente aquello era demasiado para JJ.

Al regresar a la sala de choque Irene revisó los controles del niño que convalecía pálido y agitado en la camilla, torció ligeramente la boca mientras el pulsioximetro indicaba el descenso de la concentración de oxígeno y la temperatura, **-Equipo de intubación, preparen el ventilador, quiero esa vía aérea protegida antes de pasarlo al especialista.-** Las enfermeras le miraron fastidiadas, pero hicieron su labor con diligencia, un par de estudiantes se acercaron ofreciendo su ayuda. **-Pueden mirar.-** sonrió- Irene realizó el complicado procedimiento con la ágil precisión con la que realizaba las katas cuando practicaba artes marciales en la adolescencia. Cuando hubo terminado se permitió un leve respiro de satisfacción, de haber esperado un poco más hubiera tenido que practicar una traqueotomía. Tenía demasiadas secreciones, estaba demasiado edematizado. Ordeno todas las proyecciones que sabía que Ivanovich le pediría, actualizo las indicaciones y repartió algunos pendientes entre sus compañeros de menor grado y se encaminó hacia la oficina del servicio para hacer la interconsulta necesaria para que famoso neumólogo revisara al niño.

Aquel niño rubio le provocaba intensos deseos de protegerlo, deseaba ayudarlo, sospechaba que era muy importante en la vida de muchas personas. Aunque también le daba la impresión de que estaba muy solo y descuidado.

Entro a la oficina, por fortuna estaba vacía, podría concentrarse; con la mano izquierda tomo una pluma y comenzó a hacer un diagrama diagnóstico, mientras que con la mano derecha empezó a redactar la interconsulta en el ordenador, siempre le resultaba benéfico ser ambidiestra.

Llamó al laboratorio para pedir reportes verbales preliminares. Los resultados parecían respaldar sus sospechas.

Claro que su paz no podía durar mucho. Un joven de cabello castaño y corto asomó la cabeza por la puerta dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara.- **Hola Irene.-** tenia ojos color avellana chispeantes y vivos que hacían juego con su traje quirúrgico color celeste.- **Hola Nicolai.-** suspiró, pues justo en ese instante no tenía tiempo de conversar con él por mucho que le gustara su compañía. **-Vaya suerte la tuya, ya prácticamente habías terminado y entraste con ese niño tan delicado, vi que incluso lo intubaste.-** Nicolai era Ruso de nacimiento, y estudiante del último año de la especialidad de cirugía, pensaba subespecializarse en cirugía plástica. Sabía las intenciones del joven pero ella prefería hacerse la distraída porque optaba por su amistad a otro tipo de relación más compleja y con riesgo de ruptura, no podría tolerar el perder a su mejor amigo.- **En fin…** **Quería saber si no necesitas nada por parte de mi servicio**.-le pregunto sentándose frente a ella. – **Creo que ahora mismo no será necesario, si pasan a Yuri a Terapia Intensiva tal vez te pida una vía central.** \- le aseguro mientras Nicolai desechaba la idea – **Eso es algo que tú puedes hacer perfectamente.-** Irene trago saliva, y negó con la cabeza.- **Preferiría que tú te hicieras cargo, no conozco manos más hábiles que las tuyas, y es primordial que este niño se recupere por completo, incluso le pediré a Ivanovich que se haga cargo de él.-** se llevó las manos a la cabeza angustiada, se había prometido no volver a solicitar la ayuda de aquel hombre detestable.- **Si harás eso, significa que ese niño te importa mucho, ¿Por qué?-** Irene le mostró un video de la interpretación final que le había dado el oro a Yuri en el Grand prix. El muchacho lo miro boquiabierto hasta que termino **\- Es increíble.-** musitó finalmente.- **sería peligroso para todo el hospital si no tenemos éxito, además sería terrible no hacer todo lo posible por alguien tan joven y extraordinario, la vida de ese niño vale mucho más que mi orgullo.-** Nicolai miro a Irene deslumbrado por la determinación y entrega en sus ojos dorados, sonrió al notar que había terminado su interconsulta y se apresuró a tomarla de la mesa en cuanto ella la hubo firmado **.-No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de llevarla y encontrar a Ivanovich, tu solo ve a hablar con los familiares del muchacho, están afuera.-** Ella no pudo menos que sonreír **-Muchas gracias.-** musitó con un leve sonrojo que ella sintió como si fuera intenso y llamativo **.-Por si te pregunta, ya inicie manejo antibiótico empírico con Levofloxacino a dosis habitual, y espero los resultados de los Hemocultivos para verificar tratamiento.-** Nicolai le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió **, -No te preocupes Irene, hare lo necesario para conseguir que ese infeliz vea al niño.-** Salieron a la sala de espera donde JJ aguardaba sentado junto a otros dos hombres. **–¿Prefieres que me quede?-** le pregunto Nicolai **. –No es necesario, el nivel de testosterona es menor al que se podría esperar.-** le respondió con tranquilidad. JJ Alzo la cabeza esperanzado y le sonrió a Irene indicándole que se acercara.

- **Soy la doctora Irene Asad, a su servicio.-** les anunció tendiéndole la mano al mayor de aquellos hombres. **-Yakov Feltsman, doctora Asad, un placer conocerla, espero que usted pueda explicarme que le pasa a Yuratchaka.-** El señor Leroy bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado, no había podido responder satisfactoriamente las preguntas de ninguno de los otros dos, mientras que el otro serio muchacho dirigió una intensa y silenciosa mirada a la mujer, haciéndola sentir incomoda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Yakov Feltsman tenía la firme convicción de que cada mujer sobre la tierra estaba hecha de un raro y valioso metal, fuerte y resistente pero flexible y maleable según la personalidad de cada una de ellas. Y aunque a diario encontraba motivos para confirmar su teoría, en ese instante su corazón se mantenía oprimido ante la visión de Lilia tendida en aquella cama. Le parecía increíble verla en semejante estado, estaba rota, su brazo y pierna izquierdas vendados y sostenidos en posiciones de tracción que seguro eran extremadamente incomodos y dolorosos. La operación para extraerle balas y recomponer sus huesos había tomado horas, y el metal que aún quedaba por fuera para brindarles apoyo a sus miembros mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba de los daños le hacía lucir aún más quebrada. Aunque tal aseveración refiriéndose a su bailarina se le antojaba antinatural e imposible.

Aquello era un pecado terrible e incomprensible, atentar contra la belleza misma, ni siquiera el mismísimo Ares se atrevería a cometer tan vil acto, era uno de esos sin sentido que eran más comunes entre más viejo se volvía. Apenas había podido disfrutar del verde de sus ojos cuando el efecto de la anestesia había pasado, sin embargo el intenso dolor, les había obligado a hacerla dormir, necesitaba descanso después de semejante pesadilla. Reviso el móvil con el regusto amargo de la incertidumbre, ahora Yuri también estaba ahí, los mensajes de Leroy estaban escritos con rapidez e incoherencia, aquel chico se estaba desmoronando; bajaría a apoyarlo en cuanto Mila o Yuuri despertaran para vigilar a Lilia. Le resultaba imposible dejarla sin supervisión, y probablemente de no ser una situación tan delicada no accedería a alejarse de ella. Pero Yuri estaba solo en ese momento pues su abuelo estaba con paradero desconocido y él como su entrenador no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

 **-Apresúrense Vitya.-** Envió el escueto el mensaje de texto pues él y Georgi habían salido a comprar algo de comer. Mas unos segundos después, como si le hubiese escuchado Mila abrió los ojos y se desperezo en silencio, lo miró con intensidad y entonces ella supo que algo no estaba bien, el jamás había entendido esa habilidad suya para detectar las desgracias, pero seguramente era una de esas habilidades femeninas de esas que se rumoraba que tenían **.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-** pregunto quedamente **-Es Yuri.-** La muchacha palideció.- **Perdió el sentido al llegar al hospital, está en urgencias.-** La pelirroja se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz a todas luces con los nervio crispados. - **Ve, vamos, Yuri te necesita, yo me encargare de acompañar a Lilia.-** Asintió apesadumbrado, bien sabía que de nada le serviría discutir, por otro lado le constaba que la muchacha era de fiar, no en balde era su estudiante. Miró a Lilia una vez más antes de salir de la habitación 394. La opresión en su pecho era cada vez más intensa, y Yakov se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría resistir esos vuelcos. Había planeado una vejez tranquila y satisfactoria, pero tenía que reconocer que sus planes habían sido hechos hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Lilia aún estaba a su lado y Víctor era un adolescente que no tenía la menor intención de convertirse entrenador. Se detuvo un momento frente a una ventana, las tenues luces del alba se abrían paso trabajosa y lentamente iluminando la blanca nieve dando la impresión de que aquella noche no tenía intenciones de terminar.

 **-Buenos días.-** escucho una voz grave junto a él seguida de un carraspeo nervioso, giro lo ojos para distinguir los oscuros orbes del Héroe Kazajo **–Ah, Otabek, ya estás aquí, Bienvenido.-** no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, era bueno que Yuri contara con el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Lilia y él estaban de acuerdo en que aquel joven era una buena influencia para Yuri. De algún modo siempre lo tranquilizaba.

Notó inmediatamente la mirada inquieta del joven, buscaba algo, seguramente la presencia de Yuri **.-Aun no lo sabes, ¿verdad?-** El muchacho le miró fijamente. **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Yuri?-** Yakov suspiró apesadumbrado, era demasiado mayor para ese tipo de dramas **-Acompáñame, vamos a averiguar qué le pasa.-** avanzaron por los pasillos, uno junto al otro, en silencio, ambos angustiados sin saber la razón. Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron a la planta baja. Un mensaje llego al móvil del más joven y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Yakov noto que el primer impulso del muchacho fue salir corriendo; pero lo ahogo cerrando los puños con fuerza y mirando su teléfono con rabia. **-¿Leroy no es así?-** Otabek asintió con el ceño fruncido. Avanzaron hasta dar con el canadiense que se mantenía muy quieto sentado fuera de la sala de urgencias, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e inflamados, seguramente debido a las lágrimas. Yakov sintió pena por el muchacho, pero a Otabek le vinieron deseos de romperle la cara ahí mismo por permitir que algo terrible le ocurriera a Yuri mientras estaban juntos.

JJ levanto la cabeza al notar la presencia de los otros y sintió de nuevo un horrible vacío en el estómago, no solo Yakov estaba ahí, también el perfecto Héroe de Kazajstán, vestido de blanco y con flores en las manos, ¿Podía ser más detestablemente correcto? **-¿Dónde está Yuri?.-** soltó Otabek con acritud **-Está adentro.** \- le respondió nervioso ante la intensa mirada oscura del otro, la expresión del Kazajo le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se le quebrarían los nervios y le daría una tremenda paliza, no planeaba pelear, eso a Yuri no le serviría de nada, además tal vez se mereciera unos cuantos golpes en la cara, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo el dolor de tener el macizo facial destruido no se compararía a lo mucho que le dolía haber visto al rubio en aquel predicamento **.-Perdió el sentido mientras buscábamos la habitación de Lilia.-** les conto todo lo ocurrido lo mejor que pudo mientras se sentaban a su lado, sin embargo los hechos se repetían inconexos y ominosos en su mente dejando a los otros dos con un mar de preguntas. **-Creo que está muy mal, tenía mucha fiebre y estaba muy pálido.-** termino por decir abrazándose a sí mismo en un ademan inconsciente con el que parecía querer reconfortarse, hacía mucho frio.

Un joven médico con traje quirúrgico color celeste se acercó a ellos distraídamente. **-¿Puedo ayudarles?-**

Otabek le miro con seria intensidad **.-Solo si puede darnos información de Yuri Plisetsky.** \- el joven parecía sorprendido y con mirada seria **.-No estoy muy familiarizado con su caso, pero los pondré en contacto con la médico responsable.** -asintió antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrir una puerta **-Hola Irene.-** Aunque se notaba que en la sala de urgencias trabajaban arduamente, las puertas de cristal polarizado mantenían perfecto aislamiento del ruido y el secretismo requerido de sus actividades. **-Hola Nicolai.-** Al escuchar el nombre de la mujer JJ salió de su aletargamiento **.-Ella es quien está tratando a Yuri.-** en automático los 3 hombres se pusieron en alerta.

Cuando los dos médicos salieron de la oficina intercambiaron un par de frases antes que el muchacho saliera trotando hasta perderse por un pasillo, Yakov se quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver a una mujer con la mirada tan determinada hacerse cargo de la salud de Yuri. - **Soy la doctora Irene Asad, a su servicio.-** les anunció tendiendo la mano a Yakov con expresión afable **-Yakov Feltsman, doctora Asad, un placer conocerla, espero que usted pueda explicarme que le pasa a Yuratchaka.-** el entrenador estrecho la mano de la mujer de pelo castaño y se sintió reconfortado por la firmeza de aquel apretón de manos- **Sera un placer decirle lo que sé hasta ahora**.- sonrió con amplitud. - **Por lo que sabemos la condición de Yuri corresponde a un tipo de Neumonía que se denomina Enfermedad del Legionario o Legionelosis, clínicamente corresponde con lo que hemos detectado en Yuri, e incluso con los síntomas y signos que el señor Leroy nos ha comentado, aunque aún no podemos asegurar que ese sea el agente etiológico.-** Otabek estaba frustrado y ver como aquella mujer les explicaba la gravedad del estado de Yuri con la sonrisa presente en el rostro se le antojaba una especie de burla **,.-¿No sería mejor que alguien con más experiencia se hiciera cargo de Yuri?.-** le interrumpió el Kazajo irritado. Los ojos de Irene se iluminaron como si los hubiese atravesado un relámpago y los 3 hombres se vieron invadidos por un extraño escalofrío, estaba consciente de que aparentaba ser mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era pero hacía muchos años que no la descalificaban por su juventud, mucho menos un muchacho que a todas luces era menor que ella. **-Puedo asegurarle…-** Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no perder la calma, normalmente nunca lo hacía, pero había algo en la mirada de ese muchacho que le desagradaba **. -…señor.-** se esforzó en decirle aunque se le hubiera antojado abofetearle y llamarle mocoso irrespetuoso **.- debe saber que no hay presente un solo médico con mayor rango o preparación que yo en la sala de urgencias, tengo 6 años de experiencia siendo médico, 3 como especialista en medicina familiar y estoy a escasos 3 días de terminar mi entrenamiento clínico en la especialidad de Urgencias medico quirúrgicas, así que puedo asegurarle que yo soy lo bastante mayor para tratar a Yuri-** aunque lo dijo con seriedad, volvió a sonreír con amplitud mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, adivinando que le resultaría increíblemente incomodo al muchacho, en efecto el Kazajo bajo la mirada ruborizado.- **Pues aún hace falta corroborar con algunos estudios que toman un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo ya he iniciado el tratamiento indicado y Yuri se encuentra conectado a un respirador mecánico, lo cual nos asegura que aun si sus pulmones colapsan su cerebro y el resto de sus órganos estarán protegidos de la hipoxia.** -Los tres hombres parecían estar abrumados con su explicación **.- Sin embargo, es poco común que una persona de la edad de Yuri se vea tan afectado por ese tipo de bacteria, aunque al pasar gran parte de tu tiempo en ambientes climatizados y ver la condición de su piel, seguramente por exceso de higiene, me hace considerar que mi apreciación diagnostica es correcta, pero como precaución ya he solicitado una interconsulta con el mejor Neumólogo del país, en cuanto el acepte tratar a Yuri, ya no tendrán que tratar conmigo.-** Otabek desvió la vista sintiéndose tonto por su exabrupto anterior, para su suerte JJ intervino a fin de relajar la situación.- **Me parece muy familiar doctora Asad, ¿ existe posibilidad de que nos conozcamos de antes?-** Irene se encogió de hombros, había conocido muchas personas a lo largo de su vida y aquel chico no le sonaba **.-No lo sé, pero es posible, he vivido en 4 países diferentes, Nací en Turquía, pero solo estuve ahí 3 años así que dudo que haya sido ahí, luego Canadá hasta los 25, 3 años en México, y otros 3 aquí en Rusia.-** el muchacho sonrió **.-¡Compatriota! Yo también soy canadiense.-** la mujer rio brevemente. **-Prefiero considerarme ciudadana del mundo, no puedo comprometer mi lealtad a ninguna nación, me encanta el mundo.-** JJ bajo la cabeza apenado, sintiéndose como un niño inmaduro **.-No me mal intérpretes, ¡Amo Canadá!, fui muy feliz ahí.-** le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. – **De tal manera, como ya he explicado, aunque la situación de Yuri es poco común y al momento se mantiene en estado Delicado, lo más importante es que ya se encuentra bajo tratamiento, de haber estado solo, o incluso si el señor Leroy no lo hubiese transportado con la suficiente rapidez, las consecuencias podrían haber sido catastróficas.** \- Irene pretendía despedirse con ese argumento final, pues veía como se acercaba Nicolai a trote, Mas antes que pudiese alejarse el canadiense suspiro haciendo la más temida de todas las preguntas.- **¿Se recuperara?-** La mujer no dudo en responder **.-Por supuesto, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que sea así.-**

 **Continuara..**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Aunque ningún médico sobre la faz de la tierra podía asegurar la vida o recuperación completa de un paciente en la experiencia de Irene siempre resultaba más efectivo decir resueltamente que el resultado del tratamiento seria exitoso. Habitualmente esta actitud resultaba tranquilizadora tanto para los familiares como para el paciente y así estos podían concentrarse en seguir el proceso de sanación.

Su amigo se acercó con la hoja de interconsulta con una firma de aceptación como si fuese una victoriosa bandera **-¡Ey Nicolai!, ¿tuviste suerte?-** Le pregunto observando la hoja, sorprendida de que fuese un fax.

 **-Presiento que quien tuvo suerte fuiste tú, debes ser la más afortunada de la tierra. Ivanovich casi se iba a una conferencia, pero en cuanto vio tu interconsulta, que mande por fax, hizo los arreglos necesarios para cambiar de hora su ponencia y su vuelo, me dijo que estaría aquí en 20 minutos, y que tuvieras listo todo para moverlo a Terapia.-** La mujer abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, incrédula de semejante amabilidad, estaba segura que Nicolai había hecho hasta lo imposible para localizar a Ivanovich, pero nunca pensó que el Neumólogo le tuviese alguna consideración especial a alguno de sus pacientes. Tal vez Alexander había reconsiderado las cosas después de su altercado, el recuerdo de los fríos ojos azules del médico rubio le saco de tan cálidos pensamientos, seguramente tenía algún interés particular en Yuri, además Alexander jamás despreciaría un caso que podía brindarle fama.

Yakov miro la escena desde su asiento, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante aquella imagen casi anónima de amor entre aquellos dos jóvenes, para él aquellas miradas de velado afecto y timidez le resultaban tan evidentes como mirarse a sí mismo en un atemporal espejo. Una parte de él sintió pena por el muchacho que sonrojado y risueño intentaba acercarse cada vez más a aquella mujer. Sabía que ella terminaría por romperle el corazón, se notaba a la distancia que el material de aquella joven, no estaba hecho para fundirse con otro, ella era como Lilia, fuerte, bella, social y solitaria a partes iguales.

 **-Gracias Nicolai, te debo una.-** Terminó por decir en un suspiro.- **Me debes una enorme.-** sentencio levantándole el rostro desde la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, se ruborizo pero logro soltarse de él y alejarse un par de pasos, no porque su contacto le resultara incomodo, sino porque era muy inapropiado hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a los familiares de un paciente. Para su alivio, los 3 hombres habían desviado la mirada pretendiendo que ahí nada pasaba Irene sonrió agradecida y se llevó a Nicolai al interior de la oficina **-y ¿Qué quieres como pago?-** le preguntó tras cerrar la puerta **.-Que desayunes conmigo.-** un suspiro de alivio salió de su cuerpo, era una petición de lo más aceptable, casi enternecedora

- **Hecho, después de la entrega de guardia.-** le aseguro.- **Lo esperare ansioso.-** Irene se sorprendió un poco por la expresión del otro, estaba demasiado feliz, y una punzada de culpa le atravesó, casi le apenaba el no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero ella estaba decidida a no volver a exponer su corazón mientras estuviera en Rusia.

Mientras revisaba los papeles y las notas necesarias en el expediente de Yuri, comprobó que sus compañeros lo habían completado lo mejor posible, solo hacía falta ordenarlo al gusto del neumólogo y la nota del cambio de piso, que redactaría en ese momento. Nicolai bostezo cansado, aquella guardia había resultado particularmente dura.- **Saldré por un café** -Irene levanto la cabeza y torció la boca **-Pensé que desayunaríamos juntos.-** él se encogió de hombros. **\- Solo es un café, ya no puedo más.-** Ella le regalo una sonrisa amplia, estaba despeinado y ojeroso con la incipiente barba matutina asomándose por sus mejillas, su turno había sido extremadamente cansado, aun así había sacado energías para apoyarle en lugar de tomar un muy merecido descanso.- **Anda, y dile a los 3 mosqueteros que aprovechen para ir por algo de comer, a Yuri no le servirá que todos estén cansados y hambrientos, de seguro Ivanovich solo necesita que el señor Feltsman este aquí.-** la impresora terminó su labor e Irene integró la nota al expediente, solo hacía falta la firma y observaciones del Neumólogo que se encargaría de Yuri, pero para eso aún quedaban 10 minutos. Así que fue a dar una nueva revisión al niño, para su alivio se mantenía estable y ya todo estaba listo para la entrega de guardia. **–Doctora Asad, ¿el doctor Ivanovich le acepto la interconsulta?** -le pregunto la jefa de enfermeras en tono burlón, al parecer todos sabían del permiso solicitado por el otro. - **Sí, llegará en 10 minutos**.- anuncio triunfal, los cuchicheos no tardaron en escucharse, de todos era conocido el carácter estricto y estrafalario de Ivanovich. Y después del altercado entre ellos toda suerte de rumores se habían esparcido por el hospital.

Yakov había decidido quedarse a la espera de que el famoso medico llegara, pero no tuvo problema en despachar a sus jóvenes acompañantes para que se espabilaran un poco. Casi agradeció al joven cirujano cuando se había llevado a los otros dos, porque entre los suspiros angustiados de JJ y el rechinar de dientes iracundo de Otabek lo iban a volver loco. Seguía tratando de contactar al abuelo de Yuri, pero Nicolai Plisetsky parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, tal vez la enfermedad del niño no había caído en un momento tan inoportuno después de todo. Habría sido muy duro para él hacer frente a dos desapariciones justo antes de su cumpleaños número 16. Trato de eliminar ese pensamiento de su mente, le hubiera gustado más estar entrenando, su rutina normal le parecía un idílico sueño al cual le hubiese encantado aferrarse, pero no se podía permitir estar ausente, hasta donde sabia él era lo único que Yuri tenia por lo menos mientras Lilia se recuperaba.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Alexander Ivanovich bajo de su lujoso auto blindado de color negro un _Cadillac Escalade ESV_ y depositó las llaves casi sin mirar al encargado de estacionar su auto, tiro el vaso desechable de su café matutino en el cesto de basura de las escaleras que preludiaban la entrada del hospital, se ajustó los guantes de gamuza color terracota que hacían juego con el abrigo y avanzo con paso amplio y decidido mientras el guardia de la puerta la sostenía para darle el más cómodo y sencillo acceso, su cabello rubio engominado y perfectamente peinado brillo intensamente con el tímido rayo de sol que se atrevió a asomarse, eran las 8:00am hora de iniciar el cambio de turno. Traspasó la puerta de cristal con el habitual saludo del guardia.

 **-Buenos días Doctor Ivanovich.-** La actitud servil del guardia había sido criticada por sus compañeros en múltiples ocasiones, sin embargo él tenía sus razones para estar eternamente agradecido con Alexander Ivanovich, pues hacia algunos años, cuando el rubio medico recién egresado de su especialidad, había salvado la vida de su pequeña nieta. **-Buenos días Dimitri.-** la educada y grave voz del médico lleno la sala de espera sin que este tuviera necesidad de levantar la voz. Un Hombre de aspecto cansado y levente familiar se enderezo en su silla y le miro en silencio. Alexander paro frente a la puerta de Urgencias y saco sus lentes suspirando mientras se los colocaba a modo de sofisticado marco para sus perfectos ojos azules, algo dentro de él le impedía avanzar, ansiaba y temía encontrarse con aquellos brillantes ojos dorados. Apretó fuertemente el asa de su maletín de cuero y finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Silencio…

Eso siempre ocurría cuando el entraba a una habitación, no entendía como pero todos se habían dado cuenta de su llegada y le miraban en silencio, incluso las enfermeras que estaban casualmente sentadas entregado sus pacientes al turno entrante se levantaron sin pronunciar palabra; paso de lleno y cerró la puerta mientras todos se mantenían suspendidos en una especie de hechizo increíblemente incómodo.

Se dirigió a una joven estudiante de cabello rubio trenzado-¿Dónde está la doctora Asad?- le preguntó, la joven sonrojada hasta las orejas señalo temblorosa el área de Choque. Cuando traspaso la cortina que servía de puerta, el resto del personal pareció despertar de su hechizo y continuaron sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado, a excepción de comentarios aislados alabando la apariencia del neumólogo.

Irene estaba tan concentrada en regular los parámetros del ventilador mecánico de Yuri que no se percató de que ya no estaba sola hasta que la voz de Alexander la saco de concentración. **–Hola Ira.-** La sorprendió al punto de llevarse la mano izquierda al pecho, levanto la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. - **Buenos días, doctor Ivanovich, temo que está confundido mi nombre es Irene, no Irina.-** él siempre le había sugerido usar la forma rusa de su nombre a fin de no llamar la atención respecto a su nacionalidad distinta, sin embargo ella nunca había aceptado pues ese era el nombre que su madre le había dado y ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra la haría deshonrarlo; el rubio sonrió quitándose los lentes, trataba de deslumbrarla con sus ojos claros, y blanca sonrisa pero ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que aquellos ademanes habían perdido todo su efecto en ella **.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, te has cortado el cabello.-** se acercó a ella pues deseaba acariciar aquel lacio cabello castaño que apenas le llegaba hasta la barbilla y que cuando estaba más largo le regocijaba tocar, no obstante Irene se alejó tres pasos con rapidez, era imposible poner más distancia entre ellos ya que era un espacio muy reducido, pensaba dejarlo con el brazo estirado hacia ella, una pequeña venganza por todas las lágrimas que le había hecho derramar, pero la figura tendida de Yuri se lo impidió, conocía sobradamente lo irracional que podía llegar a ser cuando se sentía despreciado o herido, en lugar de eso prefirió extenderle el expediente que él sostuvo con expresión de desencanto.

Irene desvió la mirada mientras el hombre revisaba las notas, temía que encontrara algún error, así que se concentró en revisar a Yuri, una vez más. Tenía la piel tan blanca, y la complexión tan delgada que le apetecía abrazarlo hasta que despertara. Alexander silbo **–¡Vaya, me alegra ver que a pesar del tiempo que llevas relacionándote con esos salvajes carniceros, tu trabajo sigue siendo impecable, supongo que es porque aprendiste del mejor!.-** Irene hubiera preferido que su frase acabara 7 palabras antes, aunque no le sorprendía su grosería, su enemistad con los especialistas quirurgicos era tan legendaria como su estrafalario carácter **.-Te agradezco mucho por llamarme para este caso Ira, soy un gran admirador del patinaje en especial de Yuri Plisetsky.-** En definitiva, no esperaba aquel comentario, puso los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia por llamarla así. **-¿Usted ya sabía quién es este niño?-** preguntó anonadada, lo sabía culto y sofisticado, pero aquello simplemente la dejo abrumada.- **Por supuesto, no es con tu primitivo noviecito el cirujano con quien hablas.-** Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, debatiéndose entre la emoción de saberlo celoso y la ira de que hablara mal de Nikolai.-¡ **Kolya no es primitivo!-** afirmó un poco extrañada de sí misma al haberse tomado semejante libertad que jamás se habría permitido en presencia de su amigo, sin embargo sabia del fuerte impacto psicológico que tendría en el otro que mostrase aquel nivel de confianza entre ellos.- **¡Es solo que no tiene tanto tiempo como otros que cuentan con esclavos de tiempo completo!-** y ella lo sabía bien pues había sido su becaria estrella durante su primer año de la especialidad, había sido suya durante bastante tiempo como para acabar harta de su actitud y su presencia, toxica, adictiva, mortal **.-Vamos Ira, no vine aquí a pelear, lamento haberte ofendido.-** La mujer le miro arqueando una ceja incrédula.- **Ya no hablare mal de Nikolai Pavlov, es solo que no puedo creer que alguien así pueda llegar a merecerte.-** Irene cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aquella pantomima no le serviría de nada, no volvería a engañarla, nunca más **.-No espero que me perdones, sé que recuperarte es algo que no está a mi alcance, pero tal vez podríamos hacer las paces mientras trabajamos en este caso.-** le ofreció su mano en señal de tregua. Irene sonrió pues su determinación seguía siendo la misma. La vida de Yuri era más importante que su orgullo. - **Sera una relación únicamente profesional Sasha.-** el hombre le estrecho la mano derecha enérgicamente, emocionado, ella tenía las manos heladas, aquello solo podía indicar que en realidad no estaba enamorada del cirujano y eso avivaba las esperanzas que difícilmente se había permitido tener.

 **-Como tú digas, por cierto te traje algo que tal vez te ayude a conocer un poco mejor a tu paciente.-** abrió su maletín y saco de este una revista con la fotografía de Yuri en la portada, vestía el mismo traje rojo con negro con que lo había visto en el video y sonreía mostrando su medalla de oro.- **Muchas gracias, seré muy cuidadosa y se la regresare en cuanto termine de leerla.-** La revista estaba en una bolsa de celofán en perfecto estado.- **No te preocupes, esa es para ti, yo tengo muchas copias, las mande pedir después del Grand Prix.-** Irene asintió boquiabierta,- **Incluso tiene varios Posters preciosos.-** completo dejando notar la misma fanática emoción de una adolescente hablando de su estrella favorita. **–En casa tengo muchísima mercancía oficial, si quieres luego puedo enviarte las fotos, ¿Aun tienes el mismo número?-** Irene tuvo que fruncir el ceño y enseriarse en un vano afán por no reír ante la actitud del otro.- **Si, aun es el mismo**.-termino por ganarle la risa.- **Supongo que me las puedes enviar cuando regreses.-** aquello regreso a Sasha a la tierra y con semblante muy serio le pregunto **.-¿Te seguirás haciendo cargo de él por los próximos 5 días de mi ausencia?.-** La mujer suspiro.- **Cualquier terapista puede seguir tus indicaciones.-** El hombre tenía un semblante de edad indeterminada, pero juvenil, con 35 años era solo 4 años mayor que ella, aunque con su nada despreciables 1.89cm de estatura, parecía mucho mayor ante los escasos 1.65cm de la otra. **–Pareciera así, pero la verdad es que solo podre estar tranquilo si tú te haces cargo, ya sé que estas por terminar tu tiempo de práctica clínica y que serán jornadas dobles muy exhaustivas, pero te aseguro que arreglare con la administración que te paguen el tiempo extra, como si hubiese sido yo quien hubiera estado.-** aquel era tal vez el mejor halago que le había hecho jamás, con este la reconocía como su igual profesional y le daba un gran voto de confianza **.-Esta bien.-** Accedió, aunque de todos modos no habría podido desprenderse de Yuri, quería cuidarlo, aunque fuera muy extraño y no entendiera la razón. - **Pero no creo que uno de sus amigos este muy complacido, parecía muy disgustado por mi edad.** -Irene hojeo la revista que le había dado el otro, abrió los ojos y paro la página.- **Es este-** afirmó señalando la foto del responsable **-Otabek Altin.-** Alexander se acercó a ella para mirar la imagen, al comprobar que el nombre correspondía con la fotografía hizo una seña con la mano como para desechar la idea **.-Solo tiene 18 años, aún no sabe de nada más que de patinaje, no te lo tomes muy enserio, es casi un halago que no se haya percatado de cuan mayor eres en comparación de él.-** Irene lo miro con semblante neutral **-Si bueno, de no tener esta avanzada edad, no podría estar aquí.-** Alexander se rio un poco más fuerte de lo que ella había esperado **.-Shhh.-** se llevó un dedo a los labios.-Perdona, jamás te había visto avergonzada de tu edad.-Ella torció la boca, molesta.- **Tienes que hablar con los familiares y explicarles porque tendré que seguir siendo yo quien se encargue de Yuri.-**

Continuara…

* * *

 **Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan para seguir con esto, asi que si les gusta haganmelo saber, gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Cuando Irene abrió la puerta de la oficina que daba a la sala de espera, pudo notar que el sequito que aguardaba por noticias de Yuri Plisetsky se había vuelto más grande, si bien Nicolai Pavlov los acompañaba mientras la esperaba para ir a desayunar, noto como un joven oriental con gafas y ojos enrojecidos se había unido a ellos.

 **-El doctor Ivanovich, los recibirá ahora.** \- les anunció al tiempo que en su fuero interno se burlaba de sí misma, pues aquella frase se escuchaba igual al inicio de una novela obscena, aunque con esos protagonistas a lo mejor era una que a ella si le hubiera apetecido leer. Los 4 hombres se pusieron de pie y entraron uno a uno, el último en entrar fue JJ Leroy quien decidió quedarse de pie, solo había 3 sillas.- **Gracias por todo Ira, descansa y prepárate para el turno nocturno.** -Dijo Alexander con inusitada amabilidad. Irene noto el brillo en sus ojos, estaba claramente emocionado y se preguntó si terminaría por animarse a pedirles un autógrafo.- **Solo una cosa más Ira.** \- la llamo antes de que pudiera salir de ahí, Nicolai la esperaba con semblante enfadado, claramente había notado la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, y le irritaba **.-Si doctor.-** asintió decidida a no darle demasiada importancia al asunto del cambio de nombre **.-¿Podrías traerme mi almuerzo cuando acabes de desayunar? Sé que es una molestia, pero de seguro no te tomara mucho tiempo.-** estaba a punto de asentir cuando el joven canadiense interrumpió- **No se preocupe doctor, yo pasare por su encargo en media hora, así la doctora Asad no tendrá que incomodarse.-** la mujer se rio nerviosa y un poco incomoda de las exageradas poses del muchacho- **No es ninguna molestia señor Leroy, pero si usted insiste no me quedara otra opción que aceptar su amable ofrecimiento.-** termino por decir adivinando que el otro no desistiría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer aquellos niños eran una vibrante fuente de vida y eso siempre la conmovía un poco. Así era como debía ser la juventud una arrebatadora fuerza llena de sueños y capacidades.

Después de ordenar Nicolai se quedó mirándola con seriedad **-¿Qué sucede Koyla?-** se sonrojo, pues nunca lo había llamado así en su presencia, se mostró sorprendido por unos instantes, pero no tardo en apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño tratando de concentrarse.- **¿Es que acaso crees que soy idiota?, escuche claramente como el Idiota te llamaba Ira.** \- Irene sonrió, - **Oh vamos, no es la gran cosa**.- movió la mano en ademan de desechar la idea.- **¡Claro que lo es, así te llamaba cuando estaban juntos! ¿Acaso tienes planeado volver con él?-** La idea golpeó a Irene como un disparo en pleno pecho, y conocía la sensación bastante bien.- **Esa es agua pasada Koyla, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo acordamos que intentaríamos llevarnos bien mientras Yuri se recupera.-** el muchacho estaba marcadamente apenado.- **Es… es solo que no quiero verte llorar por él otra vez**.-La mujer se enderezo en la silla, mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie más del hospital ese día, una suerte. **\- Me queda claro que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaran Koyla, a mí no me interesa Sasha de esa manera, todo es meramente profesional.-** No se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llamarlo Sasha hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Nicolai hubiera deseado seguir hablando de eso, pero el mesero llego con sus bebidas, un café turco sin azúcar para Irene y un capuchino con crema batida para él.- **No puedo creer que sigas tomado esa pomposa malteada para adolescentes, es una vergüenza.-** el joven rio, ella siempre decía lo mismo.- **Es solo que quiero dormir, tú no te tienes que preocupar por eso porque tienes la habilidad de hacerlo cuando y donde quieras.** \- no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, no quería lastimarlo, pero no estaba segura de cómo evitarlo. **\- Gajes del oficio.-** soltó con acritud.

Irene se despidió de Nikolai en la puerta del restaurante, llevaba un la bolsa de papel con el almuerzo de Sasha, torció la boca, pues en realidad esperaba no tener que volver, pero como Leroy no había aparecido como había prometido, no le quedó más remedio. En la otra mano llevaba un vaso térmico con té verde, pues según había visto en la revista que Ivanovich le había dado, aquel joven oriental era ni más ni menos que el ganador del segundo lugar, Yuuri Katsuki. Esperaba que una bebida caliente oriunda de su país pudiera reconfortarlo un poco; por suerte, Sergei, el dueño del restaurante, recién había hecho su semana de comida Japonesa, que aunque no había sido muy exitosa, había dejado valiosos insumos, y de ellos se había servido para su pequeña travesura.

Miro su reloj y comprobó que habían desayunado con rapidez, como siempre, caminó con el único deseo de entregar el encargo y caminar rápidamente las 3 manzanas que separaban su departamento del hospital. Le apetecía dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero no podría, necesitaría volver a las 8:00pm e iniciar una semana sin descanso que seguro seria eterna.

Al entrar a la sala de espera Irene se encontró con una rara escena. Yuuri Katsuki estaba sentado en una de las sillas abrazándose las rodillas mientras balbuceaba cosas que la mujer no alcanzaba a entender. Por su parte JJ estaba recargado en la puerta de la oficina con semblante iracundo, al parecer intentando escuchar lo que se decía adentro. Cuando el canadiense la vio no pudo evitar sonreírle.- **Vaya, eso fue rápido**.-acoto. La otra se encogió de hombros **.-Bueno, es la costumbre.-** se acercó con precaución al japonés pues le daba la impresión de que aquel muchacho era extremadamente sensible, quizás demasiado para su propio bien.- **¿Se encuentra bien señor Katsuki? Por favor anímese. Yuri estará bien, confíe en nosotros, mire le traje esto, le ayudara a entrar en calor.-** le dio el té, que Yuuri acepto con manos temblorosas. **-** Le agradeció en japonés, e Irene lo insto a beber. Cuando le dio el primer sorbo el cuerpo del nipón se relajó, una extraña sensación que le reconfortaba le invadió, por un segundo fue como estar a salvo, en casa. La castaña se plantó frente a JJ pidiéndole que le dejara pasar, estaba seria, probablemente debido al cansancio, cuando el canadiense se retiró un par de pasos, no dejo de ver con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta, Irene entro sin tocar mientras Yakov firmaba algunos formularios **.-Aquí está su encargo, nos veremos más tarde.** -le dijo depositando la bolsa en el escritorio **.-¿Y ahora que paso?.-** Le preguntó en un susurro a su colega, este señalo el teléfono haciéndole notar que se lo explicaría más tarde mediante mensajes **.-Buen día, nos vemos.-** se despidió por fin, notando nuevamente la expresión molesta de Otabek. Salió con los ojos en blanco, fastidiada x la actitud del Kazajo, pero tras cerrar la puerta decidió no pensar más en el **.-¿Se marcha?-** Pregunto JJ cambiando el semblante. **-Si, necesito ir a casa para descansar un poco y prepararme para volver.-** reconoció- **¿Puedo llevarla?, si quiere**.- Le sonrió quizás con demasiada amplitud y cercanía, todo un seductor, pero finalmente, solo un niño.- **No hace falta, muchas gracias, mi casa está a solo 3 cuadras.-** Irene se alejó de JJ, pero se acercó a Yuuri **.-¿Se siente mejor señor Katsuki?-** el muchacho le abrazó en un extraño impulso sorprendiéndola pero incapaz de separarse del muchacho. La puerta de urgencias se abrió y el servicio de traslado salió con la camilla de Yuri Plisetsky rumbo al piso de terapia intensiva **.** Y aunque el ruso estaba estable y tenía mucho mejor aspecto que al llegar a los ojos de la médico, lo cierto era que aquella imagen impacto demasiado a los otros dos, JJ estiro su brazo derecho, como si quisiera tocarlo, pero no se movió abrumado por la imagen del niño rodeado de cables y atravesado por agujas. Que le conectaban a soluciones y sensores **-Yuri.-** murmuró con un hilo de voz **.-Oh no Yurio.-** Chillo el japonés aferrándose a Irene con más fuerza. La mujer miro sobre la cabeza de Yuri que se había refugiado en su hombro para llorar de nuevo. Necesitaba un rescate, pero no vio a nadie, se resignó, tendría que librarse ella misma de aquel lio. Le paso el brazo por la espalda al muchacho.- **Tranquilo, todo está bien.** -Susurro a su oído, se aferró con más fuerza.- **Todo está bien** \- giro el cuello para mirar a JJ en una muda solicitud de auxilio, el muchacho se encogió de hombros sonriendo, antes de sacar el móvil y enviar un mensaje, hasta donde sabía solo había una persona capaz de sacar a Yuuri de ese estado.

Por suerte para Irene Vitya no tardó en llegar y quitarle a Yuuri de encima aprisionándolo en un intenso abrazo mientras la miraba con semblante molesto. Le pareció de lo más tierno, pero supuso que lo más prudente era huir de ahí, le entregó a JJ una tarjeta con su número de móvil por si necesitaba comunicarse con ella y salió trotando por la puerta.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Irene se tanteo el pecho para comprobar obsesivamente que se había puesto su chaleco antibalas de grafeno; era tan ligero que constantemente olvidaba que lo llevaba y tal expectativa la aterraba. Al salir de la manzana del hospital, una extraña sensación, que hacía 3 años no la perturbaba, la invadió; la estaban observando. Camino con rapidez al doblar la esquina, y tras ver su reflejo en un escaparate comenzó a correr en zigzag alejándose rumbo a su casa, sintió la misma descarga de adrenalina que antes del evento en Siria que la había sacado de aquel infierno. Sabia identificar a la perfección una mira telescópica cuando apuntaba, para su fortuna, quien quisiera eliminarla no tenía su buena puntería, y confió en alcanzar su casa antes de que consiguiera siquiera apuntarle, además no tenía la mínima intención de ponérselo fácil, había mucho que quería hacer y experimentar.

No le llevo más de 4 minutos alcanzar la parte trasera de su domicilio, saltar su cerca de madera y entrar, tecleo sin mirar el código de pánico en el panel de seguridad, antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, agitada, los mecanismos puestos en marcha la protegerían con seguridad, antes de recuperar el aliento sus ventanas habían desaparecido dejándola apenas con las luces de emergencia. Los sonoros impactos chocaban contra el metal que resguardaba su hogar, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro, _¿Quién demonios podía tener interés en eliminarla?_ Toco su hombro izquierdo nerviosa, en ocasiones de gran estrés sentía de nuevo el intenso dolor de aquel disparo, aquella horrenda cicatriz amenazaba con devorarla desde el hombro constantemente. Se levantó cuando el silencio reinaba nuevamente, necesitaba prepararse para volver al hospital, sin importar cuan imprudente le resultase. Subió hasta su habitación y preparo lo más rápido que pudo su maleta con suficientes insumos como para pasar una semana en el hospital y otra fuera de él, algo le decía que si salía, era muy probable que no pudiese volver en un buen tiempo. Tomo también su ordenador portátil y su lector electrónico, pues estar en terapia intensiva al cuidado de un solo paciente podía llegar a ser increíblemente tedioso.

Decidió que aunque el peligro ya parecía haber pasado, no era prudente dormir en su habitación en el ático, así que movió uno de sus sillones, quito la alfombra y entro con sus cosas en su refugio antibombas; el original fue la razón por la que había decidido comprar aquel sitio además de su cercanía con el hospital. Pero con la remodelación había terminado por convertirse en la habitación más agradable de todas, y por tanto la más desperdiciada. bajó las escaleras y cerró la puerta por dentro, una vez iniciado el programa electrónico de pánico era necesario que pasaran al menos 6 horas antes de poder Salir de la casa o reiniciarlo. Así que le quedaban 5horas y media para descansar, se desvistió para ponerse la ropa de dormir y observo con detenimiento la deformante cicatriz sobre su hombro izquierdo, las pocas personas que la habían visto, afirmaban que no lucia del todo antiestética, pero Irene la detestaba. Por eso le había regalado la medalla que le habían dado a su padre, por eso solo visitaba a los que ahora eran sus primos solo una vez al año y solo durante una semana, se sentó en la cama de debajo de la litera del lado derecho y se estiro lo más que pudo intentando dormir, pero estaba muy tensa, así que tomo el móvil y empezó a leer los mensajes de Sasha, quien le explicaba que al preguntar si existían antecedentes de vida sexual activa en Yuri había recibido un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula de parte de JJ. Por suerte el muchacho parecía haberse tranquilizado después de aquello, pero aun así lo había dejado fuera de la oficina por razones obvias. Irene pregunto si sospechaba de ETS o inmunodeficiencia que no hubiese resultado en los análisis que ella había solicitado, y el otro reconoció q su pregunta había tenido un trasfondo más secreto que había sido claramente respondido. Ella termino por despedirse arguyendo cansancio. Aunque en realidad estaba molesta con él, pues había reconocido el trasfondo de su pregunta y sintió cierto secreto placer al saber que lo habían puesto en su lugar.

Volvió a reproducir el video de las presentaciones de Yuri Plisetsky, la música de su programa corto era preciosa y relajante, tanto que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Soñó que caminaba por un huerto de naranjos en flor, era cálido, agradable y muy luminoso avanzaba parsimoniosamente descalza, la tierra estaba tibia y no le causaba ninguna incomodidad, a lo lejos una esbelta figura parecía acercarse a ella dándole la espalda al sol, pero Irene no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, lucia familiar pero no podía distinguir sus facciones, **-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto, pero su voz no salió de su garganta, intento correr, pero no avanzo, así que decidió esperar sentada en las raíces de uno de los árboles, aspiró su aroma y se sorprendió de notar gran similitud con su perfume habitual. Aquella figura se notaba cada vez más cercana, pero por más que la miraba era incapaz de distinguir sus facciones.

Irene se despertó sobresaltada mirando la pantalla del móvil que reproducía el _Theme of King J.J. -_ Junto con su interpretación ganadora en una competencia Rusa. Se masajeo las sienes un vano intento por desperezarse. Le gustaba aquella canción, era muy agradable, positiva, la descargo sin pensárselo demasiado y comprobó que ya había pasado el periodo de encierro, se levantó, tomo una ducha lenta y se vistió con ropa cómoda, tenía demasiada hambre, y no le quedaba más remedio que cocinar, por suerte para ella, aunque no tenía mucha comida en su nevera, pues por lo regular no comía en su casa, encontró verduras y pescado congelado que metió aliñado al horno estando segura de que le resultaría suficiente, y aunque no le quedaba vino, encontró la mitad de un refresco de frambuesa que tendría que bastarle en aquel momento. Se lo sirvió todo en su mejor vajilla a fin de pretender que comía algo de mejor calidad, aunque tras el primer bocado comprobó que tal actitud no hubiese sido necesaria, tal vez era el hambre pero todo le resultaba delicioso. Miro su agenda, y comprobó que a su padre, el famoso pianista, ya se le habían pasado 3 visitas, acostumbraban reunirse cada 6 meses, y aunque a ella prefería no suplicar por su compañía, termino llamándole para ponerlo al tanto de su situación, después de todo, era su padre.

 **-Padre, necesitare el resto de los trajes de grafeno, si tienes las versiones definitivas y no solo prototipos sería mucho mejor, pero aun los prototipos me resultarían una ayuda invaluable.-** por pura precaución llevaba en su maleta los dos chalecos q no le quedaban, uno era demasiado ajustado y el otro demasiado grande.- **Te los enviare enseguida.-** le respondió con preocupación después de todo se trataba de su única hija **.-al hospital, por favor.-** le pidió Irene **.-Por supuesto.-** le aseguro **-los recibirás ahí mañana, Irene hija usa el auto.-** le pidió, y aunque por lo general la castaña se limitaba a utilizarlo solo con lluvias o nevadas, tuvo que prometerle a su padre que se lo llevaría, después de todo, era un obsequio de su parte y estaba convenientemente blindado **.-Si padre, me lo llevare.-** tras vestirse con su uniforme salió por la puerta trasera, pues esta conectaba con la cochera, guardo la maleta y la mochila en la cajuela del vehículo y salió de su casa tras cerrar con llave. Llegaría demasiado temprano, al menos media hora, pero necesitaba instalarse en su habitación dentro del hospital y quería darle tiempo suficiente a Sasha para sus indicaciones, estaba consiente de q su meticulosidad podía resultar demasiado exasperante para la mayoría.

Y en realidad así era, Alexander Ivanovich era conocido no solo por ser una celebridad en el campo de la neumología, sino por su carácter estricto y estrafalario, fácilmente irritable, por eso cuando el cuerpo de enfermería se enteró de que la doctora extranjera Irene Asad se haría cargo completamente de aquel delicado paciente, se sintieron aliviadas. Independientemente de su desagrado hacia la joven mujer.

Cuando Yakov miro el semblante adolorido de Lilia, se sintió destrozado, aunque aún permanecían los efectos de la medicación y ella no había vuelto a abrir sus ojos claros, se notaba que sus sueños eran perturbados por alguna visión que le laceraba tanto o incluso más que las mismas lesiones, el hombre hubiera deseado despertarle de aquella pesadilla; más sabía que era imposible, la indicación médica era que Lilia descansara al menos un día más, cuando le pasarían a quirófano para un aseo apropiado bajo anestesia y los primeros parches coloides que acelerarían su recuperación.

Continuará…

 **No se si haya alguna persona que aun sienta interes en esta historia, si lo hay se solicita de la manera mas atenta que se Manifieste.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Cuando Irene reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital con las manos en la cabeza, perfectamente a salvo. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber presionado el botón que cerraba automáticamente el portón de su cochera, luego aquella familiar sensación desagradable y el resto era un inconexo batidillo de imágenes y sensaciones que le provocaban un intenso malestar en el que su corazón latía desbocado acompañado de intensas nauseas, dificultad para respirar y un extraño sonido en su oído izquierdo, como un casete siendo rebobinado, estaba aterrada, reconocía claramente los signos del estrés postraumático del que pensaba estar curada. Saco una bolsa de papel de su guantera y trato de serenarse lo suficiente como para respirar dentro de ella, aunque su cuerpo estaba afectado su mente estaba lo bastante lucida como para prevenirle de las consecuencias de la hiperventilación, se quedó así por lo que le pareció una eternidad y cuando al fin se sintió recompuesta salió del vehículo con las piernas temblorosas y el andar titubeante.

Se guio siguiendo el contorno del auto con la mano y abrió la cajuela para sacar sus cosas, y al cargarlas sobre su espalda y hombros se le antojaron pesadísimas. Aunque no recordaba que lo fueran al subirlas. Cerró la cajuela con la fuerza del peso de su economía quedando agitada y continuo caminando erráticamente por el estacionamiento rumbo al elevador de personal, al llegar hasta el subió solo para encontrarse cara a cara con famosísimo Víctor Nikiforov, la admirada leyenda viviente del patinaje; **-Temo que se ha equivocado de elevador, este es para el personal.-** entro en el ascensor trastabillando y agitada, presiono el botón del último piso y espero recargada contra la pared a que terminara el trayecto **.-¿En serio? No me di cuenta de que hubiese dos distintos tipos de elevadores, lo siento, soy muy distraído.-** Le respondió el ruso sonriendo, pero con una mirada fría en contraste, Irene cerro los ojos agotada, incapaz de sostener la azul mirada del otro- **No se preocupe, es un error común, los elevadores grises son del personal y los blancos de los familiares y pacientes.** -sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron al momento que la puerta se abría en su destino, salió mostrando una sonrisa torcida y se volteó antes que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse **. –Vaya hasta la planta baja, busque un elevador blanco y así podrá volver al tercer piso, buenas noches.-** el hombre le agradeció despidiéndose con la mano. La castaña tuvo una sensación desagradable en el estómago, pero decidió ignorarla para entrar a su habitación en el hospital, era apenas un minúsculo cuartito provisto de una cama, un baño y un pequeño closet pero como se podía cerrar con llave lo utilizaría por última vez, después de todo su tiempo como personal becario en esa institución era escaso.

Cuando entro en la oficina de Terapia intensiva, Sasha la miro con una sonrisa- **Te estaba esperando, me tenías ansioso.** -Miro su reloj **.-Solo llegaste con 15 minutos de antelación, acaso has perdido tus ansias de aprender?-** completó a modo de leve regaño, ella soltó una risita nerviosa y bajo la mirada apenada, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le habían cautivado ahora no podía tolerarlos por más de unos segundos. **-Tuve un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, pero creo que me siento mejor.-** Alexander le miro boquiabierto. **-Pero…. Habían cesado desde hace años.-** musito. – **Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que me han estado siguiendo, rafaguearon mi casa cuando entre al salir del hospital, y volvieron a dispararme en 3 ocasiones al venir para acá.** -El rubio se cubrió la boca, con la mano temblorosa, estaba pálido **.-¿Pero cómo?-** Irene rio levemente **.- Creo que no intentaban acertar, Sasha, me dio la impresión de que era un arma mucho más moderna que la mía, esas tienen un alcance superior así que a no ser que estuviese demasiado lejos o la puntería del francotirador sea completamente terrible, solo estaban tratando de alertarme.-** la mujer se encogió de hombros – **No tengo idea de a quien pueda estorbarle, lo peor es que tanto estrés me tiene el brazo izquierdo prácticamente paralizado por el dolor.-** Sasha se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo **.-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que paso en Siria?-** Irene negó repetidamente, lo había considerado al principio, pero tras reflexionarlo detenidamente había concluido que aquello era cosa pasada, lo cual lo convertía en peligro desconocido y por tanto más preocupante- **Me pondré en contacto con los muchachos en el tren rumbo a Moscú.** -Le aseguro poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho y aunque su primer instinto fue alejarse del otro, se sentía demasiado cansada como para empezar una escena.- **Si me es posible iré a ver a tu padre, por favor no salgas del hospital Irene, ni siquiera a leer al techo como acostumbras, hare lo que pueda para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando, espérame por favor y cuida de Yuri.-** le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla derecha que la dejo sonrojada y sin habla, después en un repentino arranque se puso en pie para abrazarlo, se dejó llevar, tal vez porque temía no volver a verlo.- **No tardes más de lo necesario.-** Le suplico ella sin poder contenerse.

 **-No te preocupes volveré lo más pronto posible.-** adentro la mano en su cabello castaño, y se agacho con clara intención de besarla, pero Irene interpuso su mano sobre los labios de Alexander frenándolo.- **Conoces las reglas, jamás en el hospital.** \- le recordó, el hombre se mordió el labio inferior frustrado ante aquella falta de flexibilidad.- **Como puedes ser tan estricta en un momento como este, podríamos no volver a vernos**.- le susurro **-¿Acaso piensas morir?, porque yo no tengo intención alguna de permitir que me eliminen.-** Alexander sonrió consiente de que aquella fingida fortaleza buscaba reconfortarle, en realidad debía sentirse aterrada, pues su brazo izquierdo colgaba prácticamente inerte a su costado **.-¿Podrás hacerte cargo de Yuri en ese estado?** \- Irene sonrió con tristeza.- **Claro que sí, puedes irte sin preocupación.-** Alexander se agacho a sacar unos paquetes de un armario.- **Ten, a pesar de tu mala actitud te traje un regalo.** -La mujer lo vio sorprendida- **No serán?-** Sasha le mostro una sonrisa de suficiencia de lo más irritante- **Así es, son 4 paquetes de piel sintética para tu admirada bailarina, además ya arregle con su médico tratante el que te dejen estar presente en la cirugía, además podrás acompañar a Nikolai en las curaciones**.-Le entrego los paquetes perfectamente sellados junto con un grueso engargolado que englobaba los estudios que respaldaban el producto.- **Estúdialo tú en tu tiempo libre, así les podrás explicar los pormenores a los carniceros.** -Irene estaba roja, la posibilidad de estar cerca de Lilia, la ilusionaba como a una niña **.-Gracias Sasha.-** se acercó a él tomándolo de la corbata para obligarlo a ponerse a su alcance y lo beso en los labios.- **Ten un buen viaje, no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo**.- Irene puso los paquetes en el escritorio y tomo las indicaciones del expediente de Yuri. Alexander la abrazo por la espalda, sonriendo **, -Que tramposa, ¿Quién te da derecho de romper tus propias reglas?-** La mujer dejo el expediente en el escritorio antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa torcida **.-Bueno, supongo que son las prerrogativas de los imbéciles sin remedio, que reconsideran volver a amar a alguien que ya los ha engañado una vez.-** Guardo silencio sonrojada para volver a mirar la estilizada letra del rubio sobre el papel blanco.- **Son prácticamente las mías.** -afirmo sorprendida **-¿De qué te sorprendes?, aprendiste del mejor.-** la castaña suspiro antes de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

Víctor esperaba impaciente por su turno para usar el elevador blanco, de algún modo seguía inexplicablemente irritado después de haberse encontrado con esa mujer, no estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que le molestaba, solo sabía que el toparse con ella lo había irritado.

JJ se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás del cuarto de Lilia, lamentaba profundamente la situación, especialmente porque quien debería poder estar ahí era Yuri y no el, sin embargo sentía la extraña certeza de que el niño se recupería pronto, a saber la razón.

Otabek escuchaba música mientras miraba el paisaje, se sentía incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuese evitar a JJ.

Mila y Georgi conversaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano, si bien su constante compañía los iba haciendo más cercanos, algo dentro de ellos les indicaba que se complementarían maravillosamente en un futuro cercano.

Nicolai miraba al techo de su habitación incapaz de dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para descansar. Se volteo de lado para mirar las dos fotos de su cabecera, ambas eran de ella, una con traje quirúrgico, del primer año, ahí aún tenía el cabello largo y la mirada inocente, la segunda tomada en una salida grupal en un bar de moda, cuando recién había terminado su relación con Ivanovich y lucía un corte tipo pixie que hacia juego con su diminuto vestido negro. Sabía que estaba perdido, ella nunca le correspondería, lo sabía con especial certeza ahora que el neumólogo había vuelto a acercarse, nunca podría dejarlo, el maldito la había moldeado de tal manera que ella siempre estaría atada a él sin importar lo mucho que la dañara.

Yuuri puso una manta sobre la espalda de Yakov, quien insistía tercamente en permanecer sentado junto a Lilia tomando su mano sana, arguyendo ingenuamente que su contacto la tranquilizaba un poco, aunque era más bien el quien necesitaba sostener la mano de Lilia, como si así, se borrara toda la distancia que alguna vez existió entre ellos. Si tan solo hubieran tenido hijos. Se lamentaba con frecuencia. Pero tal milagro no había sido concedido para ellos a saber por cual capricho de los dioses.- **Yakov, necesitas descansar, yo cuidare de ella, vamos.-** El ruso le miro con seriedad. **-¿Qué harías tu si estuviese en mi lugar Yuuri?, ¿si en vez de Lilia fuese Víctor quien estuviera en esta cama?.** -El japonés trago saliva antes de responder.- **No me iría de su lado ni por un momento, tienes razón.-** se sentó junto a Yakov cabizbajo. - **Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo.-** El hombre asintió con una discreta sonrisa.- **Puedes contar con eso Yuuri.-**

Por suerte para Irene por su alto potencial infeccioso habían puesto a Yuri en un cuarto aislado de terapia intensiva, si bien para entrar en él tenía que ser extremadamente precavida le daría oportunidad de monitorizar el progreso del muchacho sin distraerse con la cháchara del resto del personal.

 _Continuara…._

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y responda al menos una pregunta de las muchas que me plantearon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pequeño obsequio en honor al cumpleaños de Yuri, y mi primer dia de regreso en el Hospital, salio un poco apresurado, pero espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre espero sus opiniones.**

Capítulo 12.

Irene paso la noche mirando concentrada a través de la ventana de su cubículo que le permitía vigilar a Yuri con bastante comodidad, por supuesto que entro en varias ocasiones a revisar al niño y realizar los procedimientos pertinentes para su cuidado, entre sus revisiones, leía el engargolado que Sasha le había dado para estudiar la Piel sintética para Lilia. Se dio cuenta del amanecer por la llegada de los resultados preliminares de sus cultivos, efectivamente _Legionella pneumophila,_ Irene sonrió porque eso significaba que ya llevaba un día de ventaja en el tratamiento antibiótico. Miro a Yuri satisfactoriamente estable y llamo al departamento de anestesiología para solicitar su valoración para retirarle el apoyo de ventilación mecánica al niño en los días subsecuentes.

Miro el móvil, otro mensaje de JJ preguntando por Yuri, sonrió al ver la terca devoción de aquel muchacho y se preguntó si un niño como Yuri estaría listo para una relación de tal intensidad, pero desecho sus preocupaciones pues ya habría tiempo de hacerse cargo de ese tipo de asuntos, lo primordial era que Yuri recuperara su salud. Se puso el traje estéril en el cubículo de transición y tomo las nuevas muestras que el anestesiólogo le había puesto como requisito a fin de ir a valorar al niño, se movió tan rápido como le fue posible, pues estaba consiente que a pesar de las precauciones cada minuto de exposición la arriesgaba peligrosamente al contagio, no eran raros los brotes intrahospitalarios de aquel microorganismo y aunque confiaba en que sus defensas fuesen más aptas que las de Yuri, lo más prudente que se podía hacer era no confiarse demasiado.

Guardo las muestras en la pequeña hielera de transporte y se despidió momentáneamente del personal de enfermería, entro al vestidor para quitarse su uniforme quirúrgico y ponerse el traje blanco de uso común en el hospital **.-Tardare un poco, después de dejar las muestras en el laboratorio iré a la cafetería del hospital para desayunar**.-les anuncio por una pequeña ventana que comunicaba con el pasillo. Las mujeres la miraron sin ninguna emoción y asintieron.

Irene siguió su camino estirando las piernas y moviendo su adolorido brazo izquierdo. Cuando entro en el elevador, se encontró cara a cara con Otabek Altin, y aunque le hubiese apetecido darse la vuelta y tomar otro elevador, desecho la idea pues tenía poco tiempo antes del cambio de guardia y aunque ella seria quien se quedaría, Prefería la valoración de los médicos matutinos temprano, antes que se distrajeran por los asuntos urgentes que pudieran emerger. ** _-Marhaba_** **.** -Le saludo en árabe sin saber por qué **.-Buenos días doctora Asad.-** le respondió tratando de mostrarse indiferente, sin embargo le resultaba muy difícil ocultar su desagrado, aunque esa sensación no tuviese sentido alguno **.-¿Hay noticias de Yuri?** \- le pregunto el kazajo.- **Bueno, técnicamente solo debo dar informes al familiar responsable, ósea al señor Feltsman, pero será hasta más tarde, de momento estoy llevando unos nuevos análisis de sangre para que el anestesiólogo valore la posibilidad de quitar el apoyo ventilatorio y con ello la sedación**.-Irene le guiño el ojo, si Otabek era lo bastante listo entendería el mensaje. Además ya había puesto al corriente a JJ y no creyó tener problemas con ello, Otabek asintió pensativo **.-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en el elevador de personal?** -sonrió al notar lo frecuente de la equivocación **.-Estoy buscando la cafetería del hospital, quede de desayunar con JJ ahí.-** el muchacho lucia muy tenso e incómodo **.**

 **-Bueno, yo voy a dejar esto en el laboratorio, y luego iré a desayunar a la cafetería, si quieres puedes acompañarme.** -le ofreció.- **Esta bien, te seguiré.** -anuncio indiferente. Al llegar al segundo piso Irene salió con paso amplio y veloz el muchacho le siguió, un poco sorprendido de que la velocidad de la otra le obligase a trotar, la misma sensación de incomodidad y desconfianza le invadió, pero continuó su marcha suponiendo que la otra no tenía verdaderos motivos para engañarle. Cuando logro alcanzarla al doblar la esquina por el pasillo escucho su clara voz hablándole alto a alguien en el interior de una habitación **.**

 **-Andreas, necesito estos resultados lo más pronto posible, por favor envíalos a Terapia.** -el joven griego recibió las muestras y las solicitudes mirándolas con rapidez **.-¿Qué demonios haces de nuevo en terapia, pensé que estabas asignada a urgencias?-** le inquirió mirándole con ojos entrecerrados **-Es un paciente de Sasha, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de él mientras impartía unas conferencias.-** le confeso, provocando el inicio de un tic nervioso ocular en su interlocutor.- **¿Otra vez Ivanovich?, ¿es que no entiendes mujer?-** Le reclamo tratando de serenarse.- **Originalmente era mi paciente en urgencias, pero necesitaba que él fuera el responsable, por ser un paciente muy joven, y un deportista de alto rendimiento.** -el muchacho suspiro fastidiado, leyó la solicitud con mayor detenimiento, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente **.-¡¿Yuri Plisetsky?!-** emitió, **-¡¿El Yuri Plisetsky, que gano el Grand Prix de este año?-** Irene asintió con una leve sonrisa **.-E Ivanovich ¿te confió cuidarlo?, espero que lo hagas muy bien Irene ese niño es el orgullo nacional después de que Víctor Nikiforov se retiró.** -La mujer sonrió con mayor amplitud.- **Suenas Igual que Sasha, tú también eres su fan, no es cierto?**.-el otro asintió con torpeza. **-Pues entonces te recomiendo que te apresures para procesar las muestras, ten cuidado, tiene Legionelosis**.-le guiño el ojo y le aclaro **.-Tal vez puedas ver al señor Nikiforov, yo lo vi ayer junto a Yuuri Katsuki, creo que son visitantes asiduos de la señora Lilia Baranovskaya.-** El laboratorista soltó una risita y le tomo del hombro. - **Eres la mujer más jodidamente afortunada que conozco, pero no quisiera estar en tus zapatos ni por un minuto, mucha presión.-** Irene se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse, - **Gajes del oficio, supongo.-** dijo a modo de despedida.- **Iré a la cafetería, y espero que al regresar a terapia los resultados ya estén en mi escritorio.-** el muchacho elevo un pulgar y respondió- **Claro**.-Acto seguido y enfurruñado cerro la ventanilla de recepción de muestras y se puso a trabajar con diligencia.

Irene se encontró con Otabek en el pasillo y le pregunto- **¿Quieres ir por el elevador o te vienen bien las escaleras?, Yo prefiero las escaleras llevo toda la noche sentada y me siento molida por la falta de actividad.** -El Kazajo se encogió de hombros **-Como quieras**.-La mujer sonrió, quizás demasiado entusiasmada y acelero el paso.- **Por las escaleras entonces.** -doblaron la esquina y siguieron su marcha más allá del elevador. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras Irene estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza e inicio el rápido descenso, Otabek quien estaba decidido a no quedarse atrás se acomodó a su paso no sin cierto esfuerzo, al llegar al primer piso, donde se encontraba la cafetería Irene se detuvo a saludar algunos estudiantes que aprovechaban para que les resolviese algunas dudas y les diera algunos consejos. El Kazajo aprovecho para recuperar el aliento, y entrar a la bulliciosa y atestada cafetería del hospital. No tardo en vislumbrar a JJ quien le saludaba enérgicamente.

Irene entro en la cafetería completamente abarrotada, tanto en la sección del personal, como el la del público general, el clima estaba viciado y entonces recordó con claridad por qué solía evitar ir ahí, sin embargo le había prometido a Sasha no arriesgarse, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Se formó con una bandeja y escogió el desayuno con más proteínas, la cirugía de Lilia Baranovskaya, sería a las 11 de la mañana y prefería no desconcentrarse por el hambre. Al tener su desayuno se enfrentó al desolador panorama que siempre le acosaba al ir ahí, las mesas en el área de personal con lugares libres se cerraron ante ella como si su presencia ahí fuese un signo de mal augurio, las miradas rehuían su contacto y sus colegas más discretos parecían concentrados en pasar inadvertidos para que ella no se acercase con el objetivo de compartir la mesa, la turca sintió por un instante como su sonrisa amenazaba con quebrarse, pero una voz enérgica llamo su atención, era JJ que le gritaba para que se sentara con ellos, asintió, secretamente aliviada y atravesó el área del personal hasta el gabinete que Otabek y JJ compartían, al llegar el Kazajo se puso en pie y le cedió el asiento.- **Yo debo retirarme**.- musito, antes de alejarse, Irene se sentó levemente sonrojada.- **Oh, muchas gracias señor Leroy.-** le dijo tras un suspiro. El muchacho le sonrió con cálida amplitud mostrando sus chispeantes ojos claros llenos de vida y apabullante entusiasmo.- **Buenos días doctora Asad., Que gusto verla**.- Irene le sonrió en correspondencia antes de empezar a comer.- **El gusto es mío señor Leroy, acaba de salvarme de una situación de lo más incómoda.-** el muchacho asintió con expresión más seria.- **Yo también sé lo que no agradarle a los demás, sin un motivo en particular.-** la mujer le miro con compasión, sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho.- **Bueno, en mi caso, hay un par de razones, mi personalidad que se considera demasiado escandalosa, y mi origen étnico, por supuesto.** \- se encogió de hombros **.-No obstante, situaciones como estas son incomodas, por eso suelo evitarlas, pero en estos momentos no me es posible salir del hospital.** -JJ siguió comiendo junto a Irene en silencio, con la extraña certeza de que eran personas más similares de lo que habían supuesto. Una curiosa silueta demasiado arropada en una gabardina negra estaba sentada de espalda a JJ, se notaba la alta y esbelta figura de un hombre de brillante cabello negro que comía con parsimoniosa lentitud, Irene sintió una extraña atracción que le obligaba a mirar al extraño, sin embargo y contradictoriamente, su presencia le incomodaba, _¿Quién sería aquel misterioso extraño?_ Lo más raro fue que al momento de pensar aquello el extraño se puso en pie y salió apresuradamente del lugar, la mujer no pudo verle el rostro y termino su desayuno con un suspiro de alivio.- **Vaya, que agradable es desayunar acompañada de una persona normal.** -JJ le miro inquisitivo **.-Me refiero a alguien que no sea médico, señor Leroy**.- JJ se tocó la sien con expresión severa **.-Esto tiene que parar, doctora Asad, no soporto que me llame señor cuando soy mucho menor que usted, llámeme JJ como todos los demás.-** Irene le sonrió con amplitud gratamente sorprendida.- **Eso puede ser un poco inconveniente, nos convertiría en amigos, y eso sería inapropiado, al menos hasta que Yuri se recupere.-** el muchacho no tuvo opción y asintió cediendo- **Lo que le haga sentir más cómoda**.- Irene le toco el antebrazo con suavidad- **Me agradas JJ, espero que cuando todo esto termine seamos amigos.-** Le guiño como era su costumbre.- **Bien podría ser tu hermana mayor, o incluso en un ambiente menos benigno tu madre.-** El canadiense carraspeo anonadado. – **Eso es demasiado, tendrías que haber tenido no más de 15 años.-** Irene rio.- **A decir verdad 13.-** su mirada se mostró nostálgica.- **Por desgracia no es una idea del todo descabellada, te sorprendería cuantos partos de madres adolescentes he tenido que atender.-** La expresión del joven se mantuvo seria y su ceño fruncido en un rictus de preocupación **.-Pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte, en fin, debo irme ya para hablar con el anestesiólogo antes de la cirugía de la señora** **Baranovskaya.-** Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cafetería caminando lado a lado en perfecta sincronía.-¿ **Estará en el quirófano con ella?-** Pregunto JJ.- **No lo creo, sería demasiado arriesgado por mi cercanía con Yuri, podría contaminar la cirugía y ponerlos en riesgo, aun así, la veré a través del cristal y escuchare lo que ocurra en el interior.-** La joven mujer lanzó un suspiro.- **Estoy muy emocionada de poder presenciar algo así, no solo es relevante desde el punto de vista médico, sino como admiradora de la señora Baranovskaya, estoy completamente encantada.-** bajo la mirada apenada.- **Claro que habría sido más gratificante poder conocerla en una situación más venturosa, pero me alegra de todos modos.-** sonrió sonrojada frente al elevador de personal. **-Aquí nos despedimos, tome el ascensor blanco por favor .-** el muchacho asintió con una amplia sonrisa.- **Entonces supongo que nos veremos a las 11, yo también iré a ver el procedimiento.-** Irene asintió antes de desaparecer tras las puertas grises.

Al entrar a terapia Irene se encontró con los resultados de los exámenes perfectamente ordenados en su escritorio, levantó la vista sorprendida, y se encontró con una joven enfermera quien le sonreía, la muchacha de avispada mirada castaña y piel de color chocolate le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Irene se sentó en su escritorio y escudriño por la ventana que le permitía vigilar a Yuri, según sus estudios y a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba evolucionando satisfactoriamente, muy pronto le dejarían respirar por sí mismo, según su criterio el muchacho estaba listo para hacerlo, pero prefería que un médico de mayor jerarquía y experiencia supervisara el evento. El doctor Zeno junto con su mejor aprendiz, un argentino de apenas 21 años aceptaron revisar a Yuri, así que Irene se tomó su tiempo para ordenar el expediente del niño y poner al corriente las notas. Cuando el medico llego le entrego el documento que lucía impecable y tras debatir ciertos detalles ella y el anestesiólogo más joven entraron a la habitación aislada de Yuri **.-Hola Misha**.-le saludo, ambos habían tomado juntos las clases iniciales de ruso, y su relación si bien no era muy cercana siempre había sigo cordial.- **Hola Ira.** -le respondió con seriedad, después de revisar a Yuri así como algunos registros asintió hacia la ventana desde donde su mentor les vigilaba **.-¿Lo extubaran?-** Pregunto Irene ansiosa.- **Por supuesto, lo hare, pero eso tú ya lo sabias.-** La mujer sonrió tras las múltiples capas de aislamiento **.-Esplendido, ¿Quieres que te asista?.-** le pregunto. **–En realidad no es necesario, pero puedes quedarte a observar o salir y prepararte para el procedimiento de las 11 de la mañana, tengo entendido que estas bastante familiarizada con el caso.-** Irene se encogió de hombros **-Prefiero quedarme, gracias.** -Le aseguro decidida, Misha asintió y comenzó a moverse con la agilidad obtenida de su amplia experiencia, ya que pese a su juventud su preparación y experiencia le convertían en uno de los mejores. Y tras manipular la sedación y los parámetros del ventilador le indico a Irene acercarse hasta Yuri, quien no tardo en abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes. Irene que estaba más cerca de el se quedó maravillada ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos y tal vez por eso no pudo prever el agarre del muchacho, quien le tomo de la escafandra y la jalo hasta quitársela, para su propia fortuna Irene se había dejado el cubre bocas, el gorro, y los gogles trasparentes.-Tranquilízate Yuri, van a quitarte el tubo.-Le aseguro mientras Misha se preparaba para el procedimiento, el muchacho le miraba a los ojos con inusitada intensidad, -Relájate Yuri.-Le ordeno Misha. Antes de liberar su garganta, Yuri tosió un par de ocasiones, antes de dejarse caer rendido y agitado, Irene observo a Yuri con atención mientras Misha analizaba los parámetros registrados por los sensores de los monitores, Irene ausculto el pecho de Yuri antes de despedirse de él. – **Volveré más tarde Yuri, estaré con Lilia, Misha se quedara contigo.-** le aseguro antes de alejarse. El niño le miro con cierto temor y alargo su brazo tembloroso hacia ella mientras se marchaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Creo que algo paso con este capítulo, porque a pesar de que lo subí hace varios días no aparece en la aplicación ni me llego el correo de aviso de capitulo nuevo, espero lo disfruten y me den sus impresiones._**

 ** _Capítulo 13._**

 **-Lo lamento Irene, sé que le prometimos a Alexander que te dejaríamos entrar a la cirugía. Pero sería imprudente dado tu potencial infeccioso**.- sentencio el cirujano principal, la mujer bajo la cabeza apesadumbrada.- **Aun así, esperamos tu asistencia desde el nido.-** Ella le miro y sonrió **.-No se preocupe, era una posibilidad que ya tenía contemplada, será un honor estar presente, les ayudare lo más que pueda.-** asevero antes de entrar por la estrecha puerta que le daba acceso a aquella parte que se denominaba el nido, se trataba de una cabina que tenía acceso visual y auditivo a la sala de operaciones, y desde donde podrían consultarle respecto a cualquier especificación de la piel sintética que pondrían en Lilia. Por suerte para Irene aun si no recordaba alguna especificación su velocidad de lectura era lo bastante rápida como para buscar cualquier respuesta en los estudios realizados.

El procedimiento comenzó puntualmente a la hora señalada, y si bien fue largo y complejo Irene solo necesito intervenir en un par de ocasiones, al finalizar pasaron a una bastante reconstruida Lilia a sala de recuperación, donde Yakov al fin había podido entrar para acompañarla, cuando la bailaría al fin salió de del sopor de la anestesia, y abrió sus trémulos ojos claros, Yakov rompió en llanto presa de su inmensa alegría.- **Tranquilo, ya estoy bien, ¿Dónde está Yuri?.-** El hombre sintió un nudo en el estómago que le impidió responder, **-¿Se encuentra bien?.-** le pregunto agitada y rígida. En un rictus de angustia **.** Irene salió por una puerta interna y se acercó emocionada hacia la pareja, no deseaba interrumpir pero la ansiedad de comunicarle al señor Feltsman el feliz despertar de Yuri no la había dejado tranquila durante las 6 horas que había durado la operación.- **Señora Lilia Baranovskaya, ¿Cómo se siente?.-** Pregunto sonrojada presa de su propia admiración por aquella extraordinaria mujer e intérprete de la danza, Lilia apenas le miro sin responderle **. -Señor Feltsman, buenas tardes, quiero avisarle que Yuri a sido extubado con éxito y ya se encuentra consiente, espero pueda pasar a verlo en los horarios de visita establecidos.** -El hombre la miro aliviado y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa **.-¿Qué le paso a Yuri**?.-volvió a preguntar Lilia con voz tenue. Yakov miro a Irene en una silenciosa suplica de que aclarase la situación, a él ya no le restaban fuerzas para hacerlo.- **Yuri adquirió una bacteria poco común para los jóvenes de su edad, esta le provoco neumonía y lo llevo a un estado muy delicado, por eso requerimos darle apoyo ventilatorio, pero en estos momentos ya no lo necesita así que se le retiro, es curioso pero su cuerpo parece recobrarse de manera acelerada, mis superiores y yo estamos convencidos que de seguir así, muy pronto estará completamente recuperado.** -Lilia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuro algo ininteligible para los otros, Irene sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas, porque aunque solo había sido por unos segundos estaba segura de que Lilia la había mirado y tal acto la había hecho sentir de la misma manera que la primera vez que había visto un ballet, acompañada de su madre.

Yuri se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido el sueño del campo de naranjos otra vez, de nuevo se había encontrado con aquella mujer de cabello largo y facciones difusas que insistentemente lo protegía, de aquella desconocida y oscura amenaza que insistía en acosarle aun en aquella incomoda cama de hospital **.-Tengo frio.-** musito con voz queda, no paso mucho tiempo antes de sentir el suave peso de un cobertor sobre su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza levemente antes de vislumbrar los chispeantes ojos azules que le miraban a través de la escafandra aquel atuendo le daba más apariencia de astronauta que de médico, pero Misha, como había dicho llamarse, parecía reacio a dejarle solo en aquella habitación, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero la maldita espera se le antojaba eterna. El silencio de aquel sitio apenas era roto por el constante repiquetear de los sensores cumpliendo su labor, el medico aguardaba, a saber porque, en un silla mientras registraba valores y cálculos simples y complejos que obtenía luego de pensar unos segundos.

Irene asomo la cabeza cubierta con un gorro de color naranja que hacia juego con su traje quirúrgico.- **Misha, el Dr. Zeno te espera en su oficina, y ya casi es momento de la visita de los familiares, puedes salir, yo te relevare**.-Misha asintió e hizo sus últimos registros mientras la castaña pasaba por el transfer finalizando así su proceso de esterilización. Al entrar él le tendió los registros que ella continuo actualizando con diligencia.- **Si se presenta cualquier irregularidad, házmelo saber**.-Irene asintió sin desviar la vista de los monitores.

Después de revisar minuciosamente los documentos desencriptados por sus amigos, Alexander Ivanovich estaba convencido que se había metido en un lio del que no estaba seguro si podría salir. Aquella situación, más apropiada para la revuelta trama de una novela de ciencia ficción, amenazaba con destruir todo aquello por lo que había trabajado a lo largo de su vida, y peor aún, quería quitarle lo más valioso que tenía.

Termino de leer el documento denominado _"Operación Grafeno"_ y un regusto amargo le subió desde la garganta dejándole una horrenda sensación de quemazón, tomo una capsula a fin de apagar el malestar. Miro a través de la ventana del tren, al final había tenido que cancelar sus conferencias pues le resultaba imposible concentrarse, la seguridad de Irene lo tenía enfermo de preocupación, y el aviso de la milagrosa recuperación de Yuri le llenaba de curiosidad; desafortunadamente el clima era poco benigno para los vuelos, así que había tomado el tren desde Moscú justo después de reunirse con Karim Asad, el padre de Irene. Aquel hombre estaba convencido de que él podría proteger a su hija, cosa curiosa, porque Alexander nunca había ganado un campeonato juvenil de lucha, ni había estado en el ejército, a diferencia de ella, quien incluso había recibido una medalla al valor por salvar la vida de tres niños que habían resultado ser hijos de un amigo de la infancia de su padre.

Cerró los archivos y después guardo su ordenador portátil, definió dormir, pues se sentía somnoliento y llevaba 36 horas de vigilia. Todo parecía estar bien, ellos estaban a salvo en el hospital. La nieve chocaba con el silbante cielo nocturno, su camarote estaba a su entera disposición ya que la mayoría de viajeros habían definido posponer sus viajes hasta que se presentase un clima más óptimo. Así que se decidió a descansar, tomo una manta y estiro las piernas en el asiento.

Sin embargo, lo que sería un muy merecido descanso se vio interrumpido por la abrupta apertura de la puerta del camarote, Alexander vio como la temblorosa figura de un anciano encorvado y bastante abrigado entraba a trompicones derramando nieve por todo el piso, al parecer estaba en el exterior; el joven médico rubio se incorporó en el asiento en actitud expectante, el anciano trastabillo causando que el otro se pusiera en pie consternado, **-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Puedo ayudarlo?.-** le pregunto solicito mientras le tomaba del brazo y le guiaba al asiento frente al suyo. El hombre se descubrió el rostro que estaba cubierto tras un pasamontañas de color oscuro, **-Muchas gracias, es usted inusualmente gentil, señor…-** dejo la frase sin acabar, el medico carraspeo **.- Alexander Ivanovich.-** sonrió con suave gentileza.

- **Doctor Alexander Ivanovich.-** aclaro quizás innecesariamente, pero demasiado acostumbrado a la subconsciente fuerza que le imprimía aquel título a su persona. El anciano sonrió con dificultad antes de sufrir un acceso de tos **.-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-** le pregunto, al tiempo que le acercaba una caja de pañuelos desechables, con el mismo aire paternal que hubiese adoptado ante cualquier paciente. El anciano le miro febril, antes de romper en llanto.- **Yuratcha, mi Yuratcha.-** gimió lastimosamente, dejándose caer de rodillas. Alexander se las ingenió para levantar al hombre y recostarlo en el asiento libre, tenso la boca antes de encender todas las luces del camarote y sacar de una de sus maletas su botiquín de primeros auxilios, ese que traía siempre que viajaba, pues los accidentes e irregularidades de ese tipo eran habituales en su vida.

 _Continuara…._


	14. Chapter 14

Tal vez deberia dejar este proyecto por algun tiempo ya que los ultimos capitulos parece que no han gustado mucho, pero que le vamos a hacer, seguro hay alguien por ahi leyendome y no quisiera dejarlo con la duda, ademas coincidio que tuve tiempo libre e inspiracion asi qu aqui les dejo sin mas preambulos el capitulo 14, a todo esto se han dado cuenta que recien han pasado 3 dias desde el inicio del fic hasta este momento. .

Capítulo 14.

Alexander miro con detenimiento el último mensaje de Irene, al parecer se las había arreglado para sacar a Yuri de la unidad de terapia intensiva y ubicarlo en el mismo piso de Lilia, sonrió involuntariamente mientras ponía al día a su anciano compañero de viaje, el hombre le sonrió de manera amable; **-Parece que esa mujer es muy importante para usted Dr. Ivanovich**.-Alexander asintió, no estaba del todo seguro de los motivos, pero siempre que evocaba su recuerdo un intenso calor se formaba en su pecho, reconfortándole. Avanzaron con tranquilidad en la estación de San Petersburgo, estaba helado, y la nieve no parecía dispuesta a dejar de caer copiosamente **.-Acompáñeme al Hospital Nicolai, me gustaría que viera a su nieto, después de todo, es su cumpleaños.** -el rubio se detuvo en una tienda para cumplir la diligencia que Irene le había encargado, tras hacerse con el encargo ambos hombres salieron por la puerta principal hacia un auto que les aguardaba **.-En realidad preferiría que Yuratcha no me viera, quizás si no tengo que despedirme de él, pueda conservar una imagen mía más benigna que le permita superar mi ausencia con mayor facilidad-** Alexander se removió incomodo en el asiento delantero del auto, mientras su mayordomo, un inglés de edad indeterminada llamado George, conducía con calma por las calles semi-congeladas de la ciudad. Si bien el macizo anciano le había revelado parcialmente la naturaleza de aquel conflicto con _la Hermandad roja_ , no había terminado de entenderlo del todo, solo sabía que los trágicos sucesos que le habían acontecidos a Lilia, e incluso sospechaba los ataques contra Irene, eran secundarios a aquel conflicto entre el señor Plisetsky y la mafia rusa.-Estoy seguro que le alegrara verlo, además si sus intenciones son las de buscarle un tutor permanente, tendrá que arreglar muchos documentos, pero no debe preocuparse por nada, nuestro departamento de asuntos legales le ayudara en el proceso, ni se imagina que tan frecuentes son este tipo de asuntos desde que esos maleantes han empezado a prosperar.-Es anciano le miro pálido mientras su labio inferior temblaba. **–Shhhhhhh, no diga nada de eso Doctor, lo mejor es ni siquiera mencionarlos uno nunca sabe dónde puedan tener oídos.** -un involuntario temblor se apodero del viejo, y el joven médico le miro por el retrovisor intrigado.-

Irene observaba la gruesa capa de nieve en la acera de enfrente, con una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción según los últimos mensajes su plan seguía su curso incluso mejor de lo que ella había podido vaticinar, era placentero saber que Yuri se encontraba menos solo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Leyó el último mensaje recibido, Víctor Nikiforov le confirmaba el éxito de su misión adjuntando una foto de su frente decorada con un par de zarpazos causados por el enérgico minino de Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky salió del baño con pasos inseguros y trastabillantes, cuando Irene se incorporó guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo alarmada el muchacho recibió el apoyo de Helga, una enfermera de constitución maciza y sonrosada tez que le había ayudado con la titánica faena de bañarse, y vestirse con un delgado piyama de hospital que por suerte contaba con un delgado pantalón. Apenas suficiente para ocultarle las piernas pero insuficiente para combatir el frio que parecía colarse desde las paredes del edificio **.-¿ Pero qué demonios es este lugar? ¿Un hospital o un puto congelador?-** Irene se acercó al termostato y subió la calefacción mirándole con severidad, el niño rubio bufo pasándose la mano por el cabello húmedo, no era la primera vez que su médico le reñía por lo inapropiado de su lenguaje, pero no tenía intención de retractase en su cumpleaños **.-Siéntate Yuri.-** ordeno la enfermera presionando su hombro derecho, no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer, acto seguido Helga se dedicó a secar con diligencia el cabello de Yuri, para después peinarlo en una estética trenza muy similar a la que Lilia le había hecho para su presentación ganadora. Cuando sintió la mirada enternecida de Irene sobre él, una extraña sensación le invadió y sin estar consciente de lo que hacía extendió sus brazos hacia ella, la joven mujer se acercó hasta él y lo tomo de las manos para ponerlo en pie, lo hizo caminar un par de pasos y lo hizo sentarse sin que el apenas reaccionase. Concentrado como estaba en aquellos extraños ojos del color del sol. Pero cuando se percató ya estaba en la silla de ruedas. Con Irene a sus pies poniéndole unas suaves pantuflas. – **Pero que rayos, no necesito esto Irene, puedo caminar.** -la castaña se rio quedamente.- **Pero si no vamos así, no podremos pretender que te llevo a un estudio y no podremos visitar a Lilia, hasta mucho más tarde; vamos Yuri será como una actuación.** \- el rubio torció la boca insatisfecho, pero no podía negarse porque finalmente había sido su propio plan.

-Helga, porque no cierras la puerta y duermes un rato mientras vamos a ver a la señora Baranovskaya, sé que has estado trabajando turnos extras y no te vendría mal descansar un poco.- La enfermera negó nerviosa **.-Gracias doctora Asad pero eso no sería correcto.-** Irene le guiño el ojo y le sonrió **.-Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta, aprovecha por favor.-** La amable mujer termino por asentir con las mejillas coloreadas, nunca antes había tratado con aquella extranjera pero parecía ser más agradable de lo que contaban.

Irene recibió la llamada de Nicolai Pavlov, le indico a Yuri y Helga que saldrían, la enfermera les abrió la puerta de la habitación para que salieran y la cerró posteriormente para tomar una rápida siesta como le había sugerido la Turca.

Avanzaron por el pasillo convenientemente vacío, al llegar a la habitación de Lilia Irene toco discretamente, Mila abrió la puerta y los ojos claros de la pelirroja se iluminaron al ver a Yuri, pero los dejó pasar al interior antes de lanzarse a abrazar efusivamente al rubio. Irene dedico un sutil saludo al señor Feltsman antes de acercarse a Lilia para preguntarle cómo se sentía, la altiva mujer le miro con intensidad, recordaba haberla visto cuando había salido de su intervención, pero no había vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces. **-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre niña?.** -Irene la miro casi sobresaltada. – **Soy Irene Asad, es un verdadero honor estar en su presencia señora Baranovskaya.-** se inclinó levemente provocando una leve sonrisa en la bailarina.- **Ya veo, así que eres tú de quien Nikolai tanto habla.-** La castaña se sonrojo **-Espero no haya dicho cosas muy malas de mi**.-rio.- **Por el contrario, parece que te admira mucho.** \- la turca paso saliva antes de voltear a ver a Nikolai quien salía del cuarto de baño secándose las manos.- **Además estamos profundamente agradecidos con usted por cuidar tan bien de Yuri.** \- afirmo Yakov, quien abrazaba al niño levemente causando que el rubio se resistiera molesto, hasta que estático se quedó mirando a Lilia en silencio. Cuando la bailarina se incorporó ligeramente y lo miro por fin Yuri se precipito hasta ella en una ágil carrera, que Irene observo complacida pues indicaba que con una ligera rehabilitación el niño recuperaría el pleno de sus capacidades físicas.

Yakov se enjugo las lágrimas al ver como su exmujer y el niño lloraban abrazados balbuceando cosas sobre cuán preocupados habían estado el uno por el otro. Al levantar la vista noto como Mila también lloraba en el hombro de Georgi e Irene apenas lograba contener sus emociones mientras Nikolai se limpiaba los restos de salinidad con un pañuelo desechable. Aquel había sido un esperado encuentro que por un tiempo habían pensado no llegaría a ver **.-¿Quién te hizo esto Lilia?-** le pregunto mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel cicatrizada de su coreógrafa. La pregunta de Yuri dejo a todos con un profundo malestar, no habían querido cuestionarla para no perturbarla durante su recuperación, sin embargo aquel impetuoso rubio no había sido capaz de contenerse.- **Fue mi hermana, Svetlana, pero no te preocupes Yuri, sé que no podrá lastimarte a ti, pensé que yo debía convertirme en tu guardián, pero me temo que no fui lo bastante fuerte.** -Yuri dejo que un par de gruesas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas **.-¿De qué rayos hablas, yo no necesito protección, al contrario hubiese querido estar a tu lado, yo no hubiera dejado que algo tan terrible te ocurriera. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que tu.-** Lilia lo abrazo con una punzada de dolor pues sus tejidos aún se estaban recuperando y necesitaban recuperar su flexibilidad.- **Es deber de los adultos proteger a los niños. Quizás solo necesitas observar mejor y encontraras a alguien más digno de tu admiración.-** Yuri gruñó **.-Ya no soy un niño, hoy he cumplido 16 años.-**

 **-Irene Asad, se solicita su presencia de manera urgente en las oficinas centrales.-** sonó claramente en el interfono. Irene suspiro **-¿y ahora que hice?-** Nikolai se encogió de hombros **-¿Te quedaras aquí Yuri? o ¿prefieres que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación?** -Yuri apenas le miro **-Me quedare.-** Irene le sonrió pues no le sorprendía su determinación.- **Pórtate bien, vendré por ti en cuanto me sea posible.-** y dicho aquello salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15._

Karim Asad se miró en el espejo desanimado, a sus 55 años se sentía cada vez más cansado; por suerte la nieve caía copiosa en el exterior de su domicilio y los ensayos de la filarmónica de Moscú, de la que era el director, habían tenido que suspenderse. No supo cuando fue que desvió la mirada de sus cansados ojos y se concentró en la única fotografía de su familia que le quedaba, la habían tomado poco después de mudarse a Canadá desde Turquía, lo recordaba especialmente porque la imagen evidenciaba la característica marca rojiza bajo la parte derecha del cuello de su pequeña hija Irene, quien era cargada por su madre, aun añoraba aquellos felices días que habían podido compartir juntos, cuando estaba convencido de que Irene su pequeña prodigio del Violín, podría salvarse de cargar con la maldición de su familia. De hecho había hecho cuanto había podido a fin de salvarle de los horrores de aquellos supuestos dones; pero como en tantos otros aspectos había fallado, como hombre, como padre, como esposo, como descendiente y cabeza de los Asad.

Aun recordaba el día que habían sacado el cadáver famélico de su padre de aquella abyecta y oscura mina; su habilidad para localizar vetas de minerales preciosos había sido su perdición; había trabajado silenciosa e incansablemente en pos de la prosperidad de un acaudalado hombre de Kazajistán, quien le pagaba una miseria y exigía desmedida retribución, su avaricia nunca se había visto satisfecha, ni siquiera cuando el hermano mayor de Karim había terminado por sucumbir también a los embates de aquella maldita mina. Pero con él y su hermana la cosa había sido muy distinta, sus _"dones"_ no se habían manifestado con ninguna relación a la minería o la riqueza, Karim había nacido con un don especial para la música y su hermana lo tenía para los idiomas. Su madre había tenido que trabajar infatigablemente para hacerlos sobrevivir, y lo había logrado con la pura habilidad otorgada por el amor materno.

Por eso cuando siendo un joven director se enamoró de la cantante mexicana de ascendencia libanesa María Sahakian, pensó que toda futura descendencia estaría propensa a desarrollar un don relacionado con la música, quedando así libre de la atención de los poderosos y ambiciosos monstruos que manejaban el mundo. Pero se equivocó, su única hija Irene había desarrollado la extraña habilidad de detectar armas, y sospechaba que incluso para esquivar las balas; su don se había manifestado anormalmente temprano en su vida, cuando a los 5 años habían intentado secuestrarla; sin éxito gracias a su "maldición". Después de eso habían tenido que retirarse de la vida pública, había prohibido que la niña se dedicara al ballet que tanto llamaba su atención, y en vez de eso, la inscribió en clases de defensa personal, artes marciales y todas las formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que estuvieran a su alcance.

Pero no había día que no se arrepintiera de haberla guiado por aquel camino que la había llevado a una vida extrañamente peligrosa, quizás de haber sido una delicada bailarina, como ella y su madre querían, hubieran podido quedarse juntos como familia y no como estaban ahora, con María muerta, Irene presa de un peligro desconocido, y él con el alma hecha pedazos por la frustración.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero estaba seguro que no se hacía justicia. Si al menos la hubiera dejado ser feliz, tal vez ella no hubiese muerto, e Irene no hubiese ido a aquel país inmundo a buscar armar los restos de su madre a través del mundo donde había crecido. Se sorprendió tanto cuando su niña, ya de 27 años, le había avisado que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para ir como médico a Alepo, se iba a meter en medio de aquella insulsa guerra. Pero más se había angustiado cuando su país Turquía se había hecho con ella para entrenarla como médico militar, aunque por lo regular no aceptaran mujeres en el ejército. No le sorprendió cuando su princesa fue mejor que aquellos mocosos recién salidos de la academia, lo que realmente lo descorazono fue la llamada a media noche avisándole que Irene había sido trasladada a Estambul, un joven extremista le había disparado a quemarropa, había intentado darle en el corazón, pero de algún modo la bala solo había dañado su hombro izquierdo. Su hija había sobrevivido y salvado la vida de tres pequeños niños destinados en convertirse en bombas humanas, extrañamente aquellas criaturas resultaron ser los huérfanos hijos de un antiguo amigo de su infancia, ahora estaban al cuidado de su hermana, en Estambul, y los consideraba sus sobrinos. Pero sus vidas eran el recuerdo constante de cuan cerca estuvo su preciada Irene de morir a causa de su buen corazón, que seguramente había heredado de su madre, ya que tanta generosidad y entrega no era propia de las personas de su estirpe.

Irene entro en la oficina central, una secretaria le mostró el acceso a una puerta que nunca había notado; naturalmente no se trataba de una simple puerta sino de un elevador que la hizo descender más allá del estacionamiento. Después avanzo tranquilamente por un largo corredor estrecho pero iluminado, que cuando termino la dejo en una habitación amplia y blanca con luz fluorescente que le lastimaba la vista, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con tres hombre que parecían estar esperándola, a dos los conocía pues se trataba del director del hospital y claro su antiguo tutor y expareja Alexander Ivanovich. Junto a él un anciano apenas tan alto como ella ataviado con ropas comunes pero que Irene presentía era el más peligroso.

 **-Ira.-** Alexander la miro angustiado **,-¿Cómo te encuentras?-** le pregunto precipitándose hasta ella atrapándola en una abrazo del que muy pronto se liberó dejándole solo su bata blanca en las manos.

 **-Dra. Asad, la estábamos esperando.-** comento el director con impaciencia. Irene retrocedió un par de pasos algo en aquella situación la hacía sentirse muy intranquila.- **Me disculpo, no lo sabía.-** respondió pretendiendo calma.- **Permítame presentarle a señor Nicolai Plisetsky.-** El director señalo al anciano extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia él. Irene tardo un par de segundos en captar que se trataba del abuelo de Yuri, lo miro sintiendo que se le revolvían las tripas, pero aun así trato de mostrarse amable.- **Mucho gusto señor Plisetsky, soy Irene Asad, y he estado encargada de velar por la salud de su nieto en ausencia del Dr. Ivanovich.-** el anciano le sonrió antes de avanzar un par de pasos en su dirección **.-Mucho gusto, Dra. Asad, luce usted como una mujer muy cálida y amable, no me cabe duda que en una situación normal usted podría cuidar muy bien de mi nieto, pero me temo que sin importar lo que estos hombres aseguren, no me convence su capacidad para realizar con éxito la tarea que deseo encomendarle.** -Irene palideció, confundida.- **¿A qué tarea se refiere?-** el hombre se rio quedamente **.-A la de preservar la vida de mi nieto, por supuesto.-** Irene miro al anciano con intensidad, sus ojos parecían refulgir con un extraño brillo en aquella sala, una sensación familiar y desagradable la invadió.- **Yuri se encuentra recuperándose satisfactoriamente, es más podría decirse que con extraordinaria rapidez, no veo porque mis capacidades deban ser puestas en tela de juicio.-** El hombre complemento- **No me refiero a sus habilidades como médico Dra. Asad, me queda muy claro que debe ser alguien notable en ese ramo, pero lo que mi nieto necesita para sobrevivir es algo más.** -y dicho aquello el anciano saco un arma de su abrigo y le disparo a la mujer quien sorprendentemente se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar el cercano fuego, Alexander se precipito hacia el anciano, no podía tolerar algo así. **– ¡Alto, ¿cómo se atreve?!-** pero era muy tarde, el hombre había vaciado el cargador en contra de la mujer que con la agilidad de un felino se acercó cada vez más a Plisetsky, hasta hacerle una llave con la lo desarmo y sometió, con poca amabilidad.- **Lo lamento si frustre sus planes, pero no tengo intención de morir, además hace falta más que una 9mm y un pulso errático para acabar conmigo, aprendí a desarmar a hombres con 3 veces mi peso desde los 9 años, y ese tipo de cosas aun sin la práctica se quedan en uno como instinto.-** había cierto aire triste en su mirada y en su voz, mas esto contrastaba con las sonoras carcajadas del viejo **.-¡Esplendido, esplendido, es perfecta¡.-** el macizo anciano se incorporó **.-Me dijeron que sabe usted artes marciales, y que tiene además experiencia en el ejército Turco, que es reconocido históricamente por su ferocidad.-** La mujer asintió **.-Fui campeona mundial Junior en 1997, ya sabe cuándo las cosas eran menos suaves; en el ejército como médico, francotirador y miembro del comando de rescate, aun cuando no aceptan mujeres, recibí la medalla al valor también, y con eso me gane mi boleto de salida del infierno, uno al que no tengo intención de regresar.-** aclaró con los nudillos blancos por la presión con la que cerraba los puños.

Continuara….


	16. Chapter 16

Primero que nada deben saber que en wattpad este capítulo fue dividido en 2 partes; no estoy segura de porque sigo actualizando aquí pero bueno, espero que alguien continúe siguiendo esta historia.

 ** _Capítulo 16._**

Los pasos de ambos médicos avanzaban sincronizadamente; al llegar al departamento de asuntos legales del hospital aguardaron a que los otros dos les alcanzaran, Alexander le dedicaba miradas llenas de afecto y admiración, por instantes Irene sentía que se sonrojaba,- **No puedo creer que la única condición que pusieras para hacerte cargo de Yuri fuese que su abuelo se quedase para su fiesta de cumpleaños.-** Irene sonrió, ni ella misma entendía muy bien su proceder, solo sabía que su necesidad por proteger al niño era tan imperiosa y acuciante como si se tratase de un asunto fisiológico.- **Creo que en el fondo me alegra poder cuidar de él.-** El ruso le acomodo el cabello tras la oreja derecha para poder apreciar mejor sus bellas facciones y su corazón latió con fuerza al notar como la mirada de la otra ya no le rehuía.- **Después de esto, ¿podemos hablar?.-** su voz denotaba cierta desesperada ansiedad **.-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, los muchachos me lo enviaron ayer.** -Irene asintió **.-Esta bien Sasha, después de la fiesta de Yuri, pero escoge bien tus palabras, no habrá otra oportunidad.-** le sentencio, y aunque la frase sonaba ominosa y tajante Alexander sabía que bromeaba. No que fuera divertido, pero aquella actitud más relajada y juguetona, le recordó cómo eran antes de separarse. Los dos hombres mayores terminaron por alcanzarlos, y los 4 entraron a la oficina donde un abogado esperaba con un acuerdo preliminar, después de hacer algunas observaciones e intercambiar algunas palabras conciliadoras y de acuerdo Irene termino por firmar.

Otabek estaba sentado junto a Víctor, en silencio, mientras ambos observaban el frenético devenir de los otros dos; comenzaban a fastidiarle aquellas largas deliberaciones respecto a la ubicación más adecuada del pastel o los dulces, la decoración gritaba Yuri Plisetsky en cada centímetro, y aunque sabía que Irene había sido quien había conseguido todo aquel material personalizado, estaba seguro que la idea era obra de JJ, seguramente un intento desesperado de ganarse el perdón del festejado, un perdón que no necesitaría pedir si él Otabek Altin hubiese sido sincero con su mejor amigo.

El director del hospital se quedó conversando con el señor Plisetsky mientras Irene y Alexander salían de la oficina, el directivo les aseguro que guiaría a Nikolai al invernadero donde tendría lugar la pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de Yuri en solo media hora, los médicos asintieron y se retiraron arguyendo que aún había mucho que preparar para el feliz evento.

A Yuri estaban a punto de quebrarle los nervios con tanto secretismo, no entendía la necesidad de fastidiarlo el día de su cumpleaños, pero todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para sacarle de quicio. Lo habían obligado a cambiarse con un traje que parecía muy del gusto de Víctor, y de repente se preguntó si llegaría el día en que luciría igual de maltrecho que el anciano.

Alexander esperaba fuera de uno de los muchos vestidores del hospital, Irene había entrado a cambiarse la ropa, pues tras el altercado con el abuelo de Yuri no se sentía presentable, al salir sorprendió al ruso con un atuendo fuera de lo común en ella, pantalones negros ajustados de cintura alta con detalles en animal print que hacían juego con sus zapatillas y su blusa de seda blanca, el rubio no pudo evitar toser, verla con una silueta tan delineada había sido como sentir un puñetazo en el estómago _._ **-¿Te sientes bien Sasha?-** le sonrió con un dejo de coquetería.-¿ **A quién estas tratando de seducir con ese atuendo?-** balbuceo el ruso. La castaña se acercó hasta tomarle de la corbata **-¿Seducir?-** rio **-¿A quién podría ser?-** le saco la corbata en un ágil movimiento **.-¿Eh?-** el miro con intensidad mientras le acomodaba otra corbata, esta con diseño de animal print.- **Es el favorito de Yuri, a JJ y a mí se nos ocurrió que todos debíamos vestir algo con este tipo de estampado.-** Alexander suspiro vencido, la dejaría salirse con la suya, de nuevo.

JJ se alejó de su obra terminada, todo parecía estar perfectamente alineado y simétrico, Yuuri y Víctor se prodigaban mimos y besos que el solo podía mirar con nostalgia, extrañaba tanto a su Yuri. Noto el insufrible rostro enojado de Otabek sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que se estaba muriendo de celos, no hacia tanto, aunque bien podían haber pasado siglos, era el kazajo el dueño de todas sus atenciones, hubiese podido ofrecerle su vida si se lo hubiera permitido; pero Otabek no le había dejado la menor esperanza, y había dejado morir el amor que sentía por él entre estertores sanguinolentos y perenes, mas presa de una insidiosa y terrible enfermedad que de un asesinato, aunque bien hubiese podido ser una felonía dada su personalidad.

El Canadiense suspiro intentando no pensar más en el dolor, después de todo aquel era el glorioso aniversario del nacimiento del más bello ángel de Rusia. Su adorado Tigre de Hielo, Yuri Plisetsky. No podía quejarse cuando al final le había salido todo a pedir de boca, y sin importar los tragos amargos y la desazón que había experimentado por el Kazajo; había terminado por hacerse con el corazón de Yuri mientras intentaba un descabellado plan con un objetivo completamente distinto.

Continuaron avanzando por los intrincados pasillos de aquel hospital que otros tiempos fuese casa de entrenamiento de espías de la unión soviética. Al llegar al área de Psiquiatría la jefa de enfermería les recibió con semblante adusto. **–No sé cómo logro esto Dra. Asad; pero le aseguro que no me gusta nada. Espero que este despropósito no se prolongue demasiado, y no hagan mucho ruido, el ruido los perturba.-** soltó con semblante macabro. Irene sonrió al tiempo que Alexander le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, la mujer se bajó ligeramente las gafas y masculló un resentido **.-Ah ya veo como lo consiguió.-** la hosca mujer les paso la llave por el escritorio y espero a que se marcharan con mal semblante.- **Nicolai y el resto de los invitados no tardara en venir, puede indicarle el camino a seguir por favor y si lo desea puede unirse a nosotros en la celebración**.- la mujer refunfuño una ininteligible blasfemia y tanto Irene como Alexander continuaron su camino. Entrando por una puerta adyacente que comunicaba con el almacén de insumos de jardinería.

 **-No quiero contrariarte, pero ¿estas segura que estos son regalos apropiados para un muchacho de 16 años?-** Irene suspiro.- **Sé que son poco comunes, pero Yuri es un chico muy especial.-** Alexander miro los paquetes de regalo envueltos también con motivos felinos **.-Pero el Alfanje de tu familia, se supone que tendría que quedarse con tus descendientes.** -La mujer le miro, agotada **.-Bueno, legalmente es como si Yuri fuese mi hijo, y para ser honestos es poco probable que yo algún día llegue a procrear descendencia.-** Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada para el rubio, quien trastabillo presa de una enorme frustración, se sostuvo del hombro de Irene sujetándolo con fuerza, debatiéndose entre abrazarla por el intenso afecto que sentía por ella o abofetearla por insensible, era que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la que quería, de cuando deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.- **Pero… tu…yo…-** balbuceo presa de una intensa emoción. Irene le miro conteniéndose,- **No hay ningún tu y yo Sasha… ya no queda nada entre nosotros.-** Irene le dio la espalda llevándose la mano al pecho, aquella afirmación le había dolido tanto como a él. Pero no podía permitirse el decaer, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Yuri.

Cuando los dos médicos entraron en el invernadero, silenciosos y de mirada esquiva; se percataron que ya todo parecía estar dispuesto para recibir a Yuri.

Irene se internó en el jardín con el paso más resuelto que pudo, vio como Víctor y Otabek aguardaban en silencio sentados en sus respectivos asientos con aire aburrido- **Señores, ¿está todo listo?-** Yuuri Katsuki y JJ voltearon a verla pues no la habían notado.- **Dra. Asad, ya está todo listo, incluso el señor Plisetsky ha llegado.-** le respondió JJ señalando un biombo de color dorado con un signo de interrogación al frente, para demostrar que se trataba de una especie de obsequio misterioso. Irene saco el móvil y envió el mensaje a Nicolai; no tendrían que esperar mucho para que el festejado y sus acompañantes llegaran **.-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo muchachos?-** pregunto la mujer, justo en el momento en que Víctor apresaba a Yuuri por la cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse en su regazo **-¡Víctooor, contrólate!.-** le reclamo el nipón sonrojado, Irene los miro sonriendo antes de notar que Alexander se había sentado junto a Otabek y trataba de conversar con él, así que cuando JJ le dijo que podía apoyarlos acomodando los obsequios en la mesa de regalos, se sintió infinitamente aliviada. Al terminar o con su tarea, se percató que la pila de tributos para el tigre de hielo de Rusia era bastante considerable, tanto que le había hecho falta una escalera para acomodar el ultimo **.-¡Vaya, las Yuri-Angels fueron especialmente generosas este año!.-** afirmo JJ tras dar un silbido **.-¿Quiénes?-** pregunto algo apenada **.-El club de fans de Yuri.-** respondió Alexander desde su silla. Aunque había intentado distraerse, la verdad era que no le gustaba estar lejos de ella. Simplemente no podía, no ahora que la había tenido tan cerca.-¿ **Dónde están sus prendas de Animal print?-** les preguntó la mujer **.-Aquí,.** -Respondieron al unísono señalando cada quien una prenda. JJ el cuello de su chaqueta, Yuuri su camiseta, Víctor un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su traje y Otabek sus zapatos. Irene se rindió y fue a sentarse junto a Alexander, notaba su sufrimiento, y en realidad no deseaba lastimarlo. Se sentó junto al ruso dándole una tenue sonrisa **.-Vamos a olvidarnos de eso Sasha, aún seguimos en tregua ¿no?-**

Nicolai Pavlov asomo su despreocupado rostro por la puerta de la habitación de Lilia, traía ropa de civil, pero el cabello tan encantadoramente desordenado como siempre **.-Es hora, ¿Están listos?-** Los tres hombres presentes vestían trajes cada uno de diferente estilo, Milla usaba un vestido de coctel con estampado de animal print, para cumplir con el requisito y tacones de color negro. De algún modo la pelirroja se las había arreglado para hacer que Lilia luciera igual de elegante que los demás con su ropa suelta y cómoda; por suerte la mujer se había recobrado lo suficiente para poder asistir con ayuda de una silla de ruedas. Pues a pesar de que Yakov se había ofrecido a cargarla Lilia insistía en que no deseaba ser un lastre para nadie.

El curioso contingente había bajado por el elevador hasta el segundo piso, desde donde tomaron un desvío para poder bajar a Lilia en su silla de ruedas por una amplia rampa, al llegar al final se encontraron con una puerta lateral de metal, Nicolai se tensó y lanzó un suspiro antes de hablar con voz seria e instructiva.- **Todos en una sola fila, bajo ningún concepto se acerquen a las paredes, si se mantienen al centro del pasillo es menos probable que puedan alcanzarlos, hay dos celdas a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, traten de hacer el menor ruido posible, si no los detectan será lo mejor, Lilia y yo iremos primero, después el señor Feltsman, Yuri, Milla y por ultimo Georgi tu cerraras la marcha y la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible.-** Todos asintieron, guiados esencialmente por el tono de voz empleado por el otro, sin embargo aquellas indicaciones los habían dejado nerviosos y asustados.- **Una cosa más, les deseo suerte.-**

Nicolai abrió la puerta con delicadeza y agilidad, comenzó a avanzar empujando la silla de Lilia. Con Yakov y Yuri tras él, Milla también avanzo después de quitarse los tacones, tras ella Georgi se movió sigilosamente antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad, mas esta hiso un chillido prolongado y lastimero que nadie había podido preveer, todos se quedaron paralizados a excepción de Nicolai quien corrió una puerta de cristal que dejaba a la vista el invernadero, entre Yakov y él bajaron a Lilia, pero aunque todo aquello no les tomo más de unos segundos fue suficiente para que 5 pares de brazos salieran por las pequeñas ventanas con barrotes al frente de cada celda, aquellas manos de afiladas garras, más se parecían extremidades monstruosas y delirantes salidas de las más abyectas pesadillas de Yuri quien de repente se vio incapaz de moverse, gemidos y gruñidos escalofriantes acompañaban a aquellos brazos que se estiraban y retorcían en un desesperado intento por alcanzarlo.

Al final fueron Milla y Georgi quienes lo obligaron a avanzar, sacándolo de la zona de peligro, cuando sus pies al fin tocaron el verde pasto, se llevó la mano al pecho y notó su respiración y su corazón revolucionados y maltrechos por aquella experiencia, lo último que recordaba era haber volteado hacia el oscuro interior de aquella celda, lo que vio ahí le atormentaría para siempre.

La espera por el festejado se estaba extendiendo más de lo previsto, Irene caminaba en círculos como un león enjaulado, habitualmente era paciente, pero tenía una sensación desagradable en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz, se acercó a la caja transportadora donde Potya, la gata de Yuri, descansaba plácidamente, al parecer Yuuri quien ahora se entretenía cocinando en una improvisada cocina se las había arreglado para ponerle un enorme moño en el cuello. **–El Katsudon y los Pirozkis están listos.-** anuncio el Japonés mientras Víctor se levantaba de su asiento para ayudarle con los platos. JJ miraba a lo lejos esperando que la dulce visión del rubio se presentara ante el cómo en sueño, de esos que tenía en las mejores noches desde que Yuri se había negado a verle o hablarle.

Otabek se retorció en su asiento, intranquilo, aquella escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y aun no era capaz de entender porque le había dicho aquellas cosas horribles al canadiense, lo había insultado con expresiones indecibles para luego escupirle en el rostro diciéndole que no era lo bastante bueno como para estar con él. Un dolor sordo amenazaba con atravesarle el pecho y quebrarle el cuerpo a la mitad, se había enterado por las redes sociales, que tanto le desagradaban, de la relación entre el joven ruso y el Canadiense. Aun le constaba creer aquella traición por parte de ambos, JJ sabía lo importante que era para él la amistad de Yuri, pero claro Yuri no tenía idea de lo valioso que le resultaba el amor del Canadiense.

 **-Otabek, ¿te sientes bien? Luces algo pálido.-** El rey le acerco un vaso de agua helada a su viejo amigo ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante, el Kazajo dejo de temblar por un instante al sentir la fuerte y reconfortante mano de Jean sobre su hombro, se bebió el agua de un trago, estaba sediento sí, pero no necesitaba beber, necesitaba algo, o a alguien más **.-Parece que ya estas mejor.-** Los ojos de Jean no se apartaban del horizonte, brillaron con mayor intensidad, como si el sol hubiese nacido dentro de ellos **.-Es Yuri-** su sonrisa era la más amplia y hermosa que hubiese podido presenciar en mucho tiempo, le hubiera gustado pensar que a él lo había visto con la misma devoción, pero se engañaría, en esos momentos el Rey resplandecía presa de su enorme felicidad **-Si te sientes mal deberías contarle a Irene o a Alexander.-** le recomendó antes de comenzar a avanzar rápidamente en dirección al festejado. Cuando el kazajo levanto la vista noto como Irene Asad lo miraba con atención y un dejo de compasión, el frunció el ceño y volteo el rostro con rapidez, no pudo ver como la castaña le sonreía; decidida a prestarle más atención a aquel arisco muchacho.

 **-¿Por dónde entraron? Todos tienen un semblante terrible.** -le cuestiono Irene, Nicolai le miro sonrojado; - **Por las celdas-** la cara de la Turca no tenía parangón **-¡¿Qué?!-** le regaño **.-¿ Por qué harían algo tan arriesgado cuando se puede entrar por la rampa de la parte trasera del estacionamiento?-** el muchacho rio nerviosamente **.-Perdí mi llave de nuevo.** -Irene le miro molesta antes de acercarse a él tomarle del lóbulo de la oreja y forzarlo a sentarse, saco un peine y lo paso un par de veces por el cabello del joven cirujano antes de cubrirlo con una pañoleta con diseño de animal print. Pues le hacía falta para cumplir con la norma.

El resto del grupo ya había llegado hasta la mesa decorada en honor al tigre de Hielo de Rusia, y tal vez fue gracias a aquel incidente que Yuri acepto sujetarse del brazo de JJ para avanzar más rápido **.-Muy bien Yuri antes de empezar a comer, tendrás q tomar una decisión, prefieres empezar a abrir aquella pila de obsequios.-** JJ señalo la mesa llena de regalos para Yuri.- **O aquel regalo Misterioso de por allá.-** señalo el biombo y le guiño el ojo a Yuri asintiendo levemente. Yuri entendió el nada sutil mensaje del canadiense mientras Otabek bufaba fastidiado.- **Elijo el regalo misterioso, es más grande y por tanto debe ser el mejor**.- termino por decir el rubio.- **Ay personas que son completamente inútiles para mantener las sorpresas.-** murmuro Otabek de mal talante, Yuri le dirigió una mirada fugaz pero furiosa al kazajo al tiempo que abrazaba a JJ de la cintura, estaba marcando su territorio. JJ prefirió hacerse el desentendido, como tantas veces solía hacerlo en presencia del Kazajo.- **Yuri escogió el regalo misterioso** -repitió JJ. Irene, Alexander, Víctor y Yuri comenzaron a aplaudir antes de que Nikolai Plisetsky saliera de detrás del biombo ataviado con un gracioso sombrero de invierno también con estampado de animal print. Yuri abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se dirigió a toda carrera a los brazos extendidos de su abuelo, por suerte para el mayor esta vez Yuri no hizo que lo cargara, el joven se limitó a envolver al anciano en un fuerte abrazo que Irene no dejo de fotografiar mientras Alexander tomaba video desde su celular.

- **Mi Yuratcha se ha vuelto un joven muy fuerte; estoy muy feliz de poder verte, después que termine tu festejo, tu y yo debemos hablar de cosas importantes, así que disfruta mucho de estos momentos en compañía de tu amigos**.- Yuri se puso tenso, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su abuelo y aquellas palabras no hacían más que llenarlo de dudas. Irene sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, no quería ver sufrir a Yuri, pero no podía protegerlo de la verdad y eso de algún modo la hacía sentir que estaba fallando en su misión antes de comenzarla siquiera.

 **-Es hora de comer-** Anuncio Yuuri con una bandeja llena de platos con Katsudon, el plato central y de mayor tamaño era el de Yuri, JJ y Víctor por su parte disponían un par de charolas en la mesa llenas con pirozkis. Yuri no se pudo resistir a agradable arroma de la comida, además tenía mucha hambre, así que no tardo en ocupar su lugar central en la mesa, a su izquierda estaban Lilia, Yakov, Milla y Georgi; mientras que a su derecha se acomodaron JJ, Víctor, Yuuri y Otabek; frente a él estaba Irene quien era flanqueada a la derecha por Alexander y a la izquierda por Nicolai Pavlov y Nikolai Plisetsky. Yuri comenzó a comer como si llevara días sin probar bocado y aunque Lilia lo reprendió, por comportarse como un troglodita, el muchacho no cambio su comportamiento hasta que vio que Irene lo estaba fotografiando, no porque tratase de corregirlo sino porque le había parecido tierna aquella conducta infantil que lo había llevado a llenarse el rostro de arroz. Lilia sonrió levemente al notar la efectividad de los métodos correctivos de las nuevas generaciones, suspiro, al parecer Yuri estaría bien.

Cuando terminaron de comer, y mientras debatían quien era el más capacitado para partir el pastel, un hermoso postre forrado con fondant negro y con el dibujo de un tigre caminando majestuosamente sobre la nieve **.-Debes pedir un deseo, Yuri.-** Afirmo JJ enérgicamente. El niño se sonrojo **,-No creo que pueda pedir nada mas.** -sonrió **.- ¿Qué tal un gato?-** le sugirió Víctor entregándole la caja trasportadora con Potya. El rubio saco al animal que parecía ansioso por haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado, cuando el minino se supo en brazos de su humano le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al peli-plateado que había tenido el atrevimiento de capturarlo.- **¿Me extrañaste Potya?-** el minino restregó su cabeza contra el rostro de Yuri, parecía estar muy complacida de reencontrarse con su amigo. JJ tomo una fotografía desde el celular de Yuri y la subió a las redes sociales para deleite de las _Yuri Angels._ Cuando el gato subió al hombro derecho de Yuri, JJ aprovecho para abrazar al rubio y tomar una selfie para su página personal. Si bien la mayoría de los presentes se hallaban en la algarabía de aquel lindo momento, Otabek seguía serio, su mirada se dirigía a la única abertura en el techo, que servía de medio de ventilación con el exterior.- **Parece que nos descubrieron.-** Murmuro acallando todas las risas. Irene se levantó dirigiendo su mirada a donde el Kazajo señalaba; un dron los estaba espiando.- **Señor Plisetsky, su arma** \- pidió extendiendo el brazo sin desprender la mirada del objeto, el hombre se acercó a ella abriéndose el abrigo **.-Necesita cargarse, ya solo le quedan 3 balas.-** A tientas Irene se hizo con el arma y en par de segundos estaba apuntando con precisión al dron. Su disparo fue certero y el aparato cayó a tierra entre llamas **.-Por suerte solo hizo falta una-** le puso el seguro y la regreso a su dueño. Yuri la miro sorprendido.- **Wow, eso fue muy genial, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?.-** la mujer le sonrió con cierta satisfacción.- **Es una larga historia, Yuri. Te la contare después con mucho gusto.-** Se acercó al aparato y comprobó que seguía activo así que tomo un hacha cercana y lo desmantelo de un solo golpe.- **Quizás lo más prudente sea movernos de aquí.-** JJ y Yuri gimotearon pues aun querían comer pastel, Para entonces Nicolai Pavlov había terminado de dividirlo y servirlo en platillos que cada uno podía llevarse **.-Si me prestas tu llave, podremos irnos x la parte externa del hospital.-** aseguro el cirujano **.-No creo que sea prudente salir, por lo que sabemos nos podrían estar esperando afuera. Estaremos más protegido moviéndonos en el interior.-** Yuri, Milla y Georgi se miraron nerviosos **\- Me niego a volver a pasar por ahí, fue horrible.-** Se quejó Milla.- **No hay necesidad de hacerlo, Podemos salir todos por donde nosotros entramos.-** respondió Alexander, pero Yuri no deseaba que su festejo terminara pues aun hacía falta una parte importante, sus obsequios. No era consciente del peligro que le asechaba con la misma sigilosa fatalidad que ostentaban los felinos que tanto adoraba **.-Pero mis Presentes.** -reclamo el rubio, aquello hizo que Otabek perdiera la paciencia.- **No es momento para eso Yuri, Demonios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?.** -Irene volteo a ver al kazajo con los ojos encendidos.- **Nos llevaremos tus obsequios Cariño, podrás abrirlos más tarde.-** sentenció la Turca, sin dar lugar a replicas, Alexander Asintió y Comenzó a meter los regalos en una enorme bolsa,- **Lo meteré en mi auto para que estén seguros, aunque tal vez deberías darle a Yuri tus regalos ahora.-** La mujer asintió y tomo las dos cajas que tenía preparadas para Yuri entregándoselas en las manos. **– ¿JJ, Otabek, creen que podrían darme una mano con esto?-** Les pidió el medico ruso dejándoles cargar el peso de las cosas, y avanzando frente a ellos guiándoles hacia el estacionamiento. JJ había aceptado de buena gana, y el Kazajo se había rendido ante la mirada seria y malhumorada que todos los demás le dirigieron. **-Nos iremos adelantando, nos vemos adentro.-** Afirmo, Irene un poco más relajada. Yuuri dijo que él se quedaría un poco más para poner en orden y limpiar el lugar, Víctor acepto quedarse a ayudarlo. No importo cuanto insistió Irene en que no debían preocuparse, el japonés no cedió.- **Déjelos doctora Asad, ese par es demasiado terco.-** Afirmó Lilia, mientras su silla era empujada por Nicolai rumbo al exterior. Irene avanzó con celeridad hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yuri y su abuelo se habían retrasado. Parecían discutir, y la castaña se preocupó más al escuchar a Yuri gritar y llorar, pero su abuelo aunque dolido no daría marcha atrás **.-Es lo mejor para ti Yuratcha, además creo que has sido muy afortunado de que la esta mujer aceptara hacerse responsable de ti, estoy convencido que tal vez sea la única capaz de protegerte.-** Irene escucho algo extraño acercarse y eso la impulso a subir con agilidad al único árbol cercano a la abertura del techo, se trataba de un ciruelo que solo ocasionalmente florecía, pero le permitió asomarse al exterior, sintió el alma en un hilo al notar el gran número de armas que apuntaban hacia esa zona, necesitaba sacar a todos de ahí, así que con la agilidad de un experimentado acróbata salto del árbol, tomo la muñeca de Yuri con la mano derecha y la de su abuelo con la izquierda y los insto a avanzar con rapidez **.-Estamos en riesgo.-** Les aviso mientras Yuri se resistía, Nikolai se adelantó, e Irene freno mirando al chico directo a los ojos, **-Yuri, no puedo pretender que estés feliz con una decisión de la que tu no tuviste oportunidad en tomar parte, pero te suplico que me des la oportunidad, te prometo emplear todas mis habilidades, conocimientos, voluntad, todo lo que soy a fin de que conserves tu vida, y de ser posible ayudarte a encontrar tu propio camino hacia la felicidad.** -El niño le miro con los ojos cristalinos **.-¿Prometes que tú no te alejaras?.-** y ahí en aquel almacén, rodeados de fertilizantes y mangueras Irene tuvo que jurarle a aquel niño, que mientras quedara vida en su cuerpo lo se alejaría de él. El muchacho le abrazo mientras sus cálidas lágrimas llenaban el hombro de la mujer, tenían prácticamente la misma altura así que a la turca no se le dificulto mirarle de nuevo a los ojos **.-Todo estará bien, Yuri.-** el muchacho le dirigió una mirada tímida acompañada de una tenue sonrisa **.-No tengo que llamarte madre ¿O sí?.-** Irene rio **,-Claro que no, puedes seguirme llamando Irene, no sé ser una madre para nadie, pero si quieres puedo ser tu hermana mayor.-** Yuri asintió **.-Me parece perfecto, trataré de no llorar más, no quiero que se preocupen.-** Irene le despeino un poco.- **Te aman Yuri, siempre se preocuparan por ti.-**

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

Casi todo el grupo estaba frente al escritorio de la mal encarada enfermera, quien los miraba despectivamente desde detrás de sus gruesas gafas **.-Dra. Asad, usted y sus acompañantes han sido muy escandalosos, perturbaron a los últimos, tardaran días en volver a calmarse.-** Irene se disculpó por los inconvenientes y le aviso que aún quedaban dos personas que saldrían más tarde, pues estaban organizando todo para dejarlo tal como lo habían encontrado. La mujer carraspeo.- **Ya sabe que eso no es necesario Dra. El personal de intendencia se encargara del asunto como es habitual, haga favor de sacar a "sus amigos" de mi pabellón**.-ordeno, inflexible y desagradable.- **Sera mejor que se adelanten, yo hare a Yuuri y Víctor recapacitar.-** Aseguró Yakov entrando de nuevo por el almacén **.-Bueno, pues en marcha.-** Nicolai tomo la delantera con Lilia y el abuelo de Yuri detrás les seguían Yuri e Irene y después Milla y Georgi tomados de la mano. Fue reconfortante abandonar el área psiquiátrica del hospital pues tenía numerosas puertas reforzadas y escasas ventanas dando una tremenda sensación de ahogo.

Al salir de ahí se encontraron con la enorme área administrativa del hospital, Irene les insto a avanzar con rapidez hasta darse de lleno con la entrada, la zona de recepción y la sala de espera de urgencias donde Hacia apenas un par de días JJ y Yuri se habían topado con Irene. Cambiando sus vidas por completo. Sin embargo la turca no se sentía tranquila, volteo a mirar atrás y noto que tanto Milla como Georgi parecían haberse quedado atrás, probablemente esperando a Yakov, Víctor y Yuuri. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía con claridad, les estaban apuntando con armas de alto calibre **.-Nicolai, llévatelos ahora, corre.-** Al muchacho le hubiera gustado reclamar, pero el tono urgente y el brillo anormal de sus ojos le hizo moverse presa de un inmenso terror, apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de avanzar hasta la primera puerta a su paso, la abrió y metió ahí a Lilia cuando la primer ráfaga retumbo junto con los cristales de la que había sido alguna vez la puerta. El señor Plisetsky se parapeto contra el marco de la puerta y sostuvo el brazo del joven cirujano que tenía intenciones de volver sobre sus pasos **.-No vayas muchacho, ellos estarán bien.-** le aseguró.

Para Yuri e Irene no había bastado el tiempo para correr, La mujer insto al niño a tirarse al suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras ella cubría su cuerpo con el propio a fin de servirle de escudo.-Cierra los ojos Yuri, o te podría caer uno de los vidrios.-grito entrecortadamente, no le quedo más opción que confiar en ella, el ruido era ensordecedor y terrible, la intensa vibración le amenazaba con perforarle los tímpanos en cualquier momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su intenso deseo de que terminara.

Cuando el silencio volvió, Yuri abrió los ojos temeroso, se encontró cara a cara con Irene quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía muy tranquila, aún conservaba la misma postura que buscaba defenderlo y las manos detrás de su cabeza cubriéndose de paso los oídos, un zumbido agudo le nublaba los sentidos, y cuando quiso incorporarse se sintió mareado, le dolía y se llevó las manos a los oídos, confundido. Le pareció ver un manchón marrón antes de que Irene desapareciera frente a él. Cuando logro enfocar la vista vio que Alexander llamaba a la turca con vehemente desesperación, no podía escuchar más que ecos inconexos y quizás por eso no escucho los pasos acelerados de JJ hasta que lo levanto con facilidad del suelo alejándolo de la zona de Peligro. Metiéndolo en un consultorio donde Alexander ya revisaba sistemáticamente a Irene. Yuri se removió para que el canadiense lo depositara en el suelo, pero se sostuvo de su brazo pues aun no le resultaba sencillo mantener el equilibrio **.-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!.-** pregunto gritando. Alexander asintió Mostrándole la bala que había quedado impactada contra su chaleco justo en medio de los omoplatos, seguramente de no haber portado aquella protección aquel hubiese sido un desenlace fatal, JJ y Yuri miraban sorprendidos la bala que Alexander había dejado sobre el escritorio. Antes de poder impedirlo Yuri sintió que el médico le introducía un extraño aparato por un oído y después por el del lado contario JJ miro al ruso desconcertado.- **Tal como lo pensé, se le perforaron los tímpanos, fue un trauma acústico por los disparos que escuchamos.-** aclaro el médico. El canadiense asintió angustiado. **-No te preocupes JJ, solo hace falta analgésicos y un parche, sanara solo en un tiempo, pero habrá que vigilarle mientras recupera su audición y equilibrio normales.** -Irene hablaba sentada en la mesa de exploración con expresión sombría, se sentía culpable de no haber sido capaz de proteger completamente a Yuri, aun así había recibido una bala por él. Se miró el tórax y recién entonces noto que Alexander le había quitado la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo y el chaleco, miro la Blusa de seda blanca que había sido de su madre y que era su favorita hecha jirones en el suelo, maldijo bien alto en español todas las blasfemias que había escuchado durante los tres años que había pasado en México, estaba furiosa, pero no con Alexander por cortar la prenda a fin de retirársela, ya que ese era el protocolo habitual, sino con los atrevidos que les habían atacado en pleno nosocomio con plena impunidad.

Nicolai Pavlov entro al consultorio agitado y sonrojado, mientras Irene ponía unas gotas en los oídos de Yuri y le ponía un parche en el oído con el tímpano más dañado **.-Ten Yuri, tomate estas, son analgésicos te quitaran el dolor.-** Dijo Alexander hasta que recapacito respecto a la disminuida audición del niño. Así que le dio una botella con agua haciendo el ademan de beber y tragar los medicamentos, El niño le comprendió y obedeció con la esperanza de sentirse un poco mejor, lo único que le tranquilizaba era que al parecer su nueva Tutora estaba entera, durante los eternos segundos que duro el ataque se le había pasado por la cabeza que el precio que Irene tendría que pagar por protegerlo sería demasiado alto, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro como era que había podido salir ilesa de aquel percance.

 **-Irene, te encuentras bien, ¿no sufriste lesión alguna?.-** La mujer asintió asegurándole que no había nada que lamentar **.-Pero hace un segundo te escuche gritar.-** Irene sonrió sonrojada **.-Esos idiotas arruinaron mi blusa favorita.-** aseguro. Alexander carraspeo **.-Solo tiene una pequeña escoriación justo entre ambos omoplatos, de no haber traído su chaleco antibalas la muerte hubiese sido irremediable e instantánea.-** Nicolai tomo a Irene por la cadera y la obligo a recargarse sobre la mesa de exploración, dejándole libre acceso a su espalda, nervioso pero decidido levanto la bata que la cubría y examinó con minuciosidad aquella pequeña lesión apenas enrojecida , la escena resultaba de lo más extraña, y tanto Yuri como JJ desviaron la mirada de la Turca sonrojados para concentrarse en la mirada de su contrario, no se necesitaban palabras, y aunque Yuri había estado muy molesto con JJ al pensar que solo lo había utilizado para calmar su soledad mientras Otabek reconsideraba volver con él, tuvo que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que estaba loco por el canadiense, adoraba la manera en que lo miraba, la dulzura de sus manos al tocarlo como si fuese un frágil tesoro, la pasión de sus labios al amarlo como un igual, a su lado Yuri no se sentía solo ni desplazado, a su lado no tenía más temores, ni penas, junto a él era un guerrero victorioso tras la cruenta batalla. Aquel hermoso rey era su amante y compañero, al cual solo la muerte sería capaz de alejar. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios y con la mirada le sugirió salir de ahí, JJ asintió levemente.- **Dra. Asad, la dejamos en las capaces manos de sus colegas. Estaremos en la habitación de Yuri.-** Irene asintió agradecida y apretó los dientes aguantando el ardor que le causaba la manipulación y limpieza de aquella humillante pero molesta lesión.

No fue sino hasta que Nicolai puso un parche sobre la espalda de Irene que este estuvo satisfecho y la dejo cambiarse, volvió a vestir su uniforme blanco de trabajo aunque este estaba un poco maltrecho. Cuando Alexander e Irene fueron voceados por el interfono los dos médicos se despidieron del cirujano quien decidió ir a revisar a Lilia, nuevamente.

 **-Supongo que comprende que después de esto no puedo mantener aquí a Yuri Plisetsky ni a usted Dra. Asad.-** Irene Palideció al tiempo que el hombre le daba el cheque que comprendía su liquidación, así como sus documentos que acreditaban el término de su especialidad y que avalaban el grado académico correspondiente **.-Supongo que comprende que sin Irene aquí, ya no queda nada que me retenga en este lugar.-** Afirmo Alexander con la soberbia que solía caracterizarle hasta antes de que la Turca entrara a su vida **.-Sera una perdida lamentable para el hospital Dr. Ivanovich pero me temo que mi determinación no es negociable-** el medico asintió mientras los abogados y contadores se disponían a realizar los trámites pertinentes para dejar ir al médico más reconocido que tenían.-El director les miraba nervioso balbuceando justificaciones que nadie había solicitado y afirmando repetidamente que era lo mejor para la institución, sus empleados y los pacientes ahí internados **-Los quiero fuera del hospital antes del anochecer, y no quiero que Plisetsky y sus camaradas anden rondando por el hospital, la señora Lilia y sus acompañantes aprobados pueden quedarse, pero el resto de su tropa necesitara prepararse para parcharse en las inmediaciones del área de personal becario, donde espero que no olvide nada al desocuparlo.-** Irene asintió con el ceño fruncido en silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan molesta **-No se preocupe, nos marcharemos de aquí y no volverá a saber de Nosotros.-** le soltó con acritud. **–Vamos, necesitamos prepararnos.-** afirmó el ruso tomándola por el brazo y guiándola hacia afuera.

Yuri descansaba recostado en el hombro de JJ mientras este permanecía cómodamente sentado en la cama del ruso y lo cargaba con extremo cuidado, después de perderle la pista por completo a su abuelo, el adolescente había montado una rabieta que solo tras muchos mimos y palabras conciliadoras el mayor había podido parar **.- ¿Me has perdonado ya Yuri?-** le pregunto mientras pasaba los dedos por su suave cabello rubio **.-¿Te has olvidado de él?-** le respondió cuestionándolo amodorrado **.-Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.-** el muchacho sonrió contra su cuello antes de prodigarle un par de suaves besos sobre la piel descubierta **.-Ya deberías saber, que mi amor por ti, no tiene condicionantes ni dudas, mi corazón ha continuado latiendo y se ha fortalecido por ti. Te amo**.- y dicho esto el niño se sumió en un lánguido y confiado sueño en brazos de los protectores y cálidos de su amado Rey.

 **FIN**

N.A:Pues esta parte de _Missing Agape_ ha llegado a su irremediable final. Y antes que entren en pánico, mis contados pero fieles y valiosos lectores, ya sé que han quedado muchas preguntas sin responder. Y les prometo que no se quedaran de esa manera, tengo intención de hacer una continuación de Missing Agape, denominada **Methalium Saga.** Esta contestará muchas de las preguntas que me han planteado en sus comentarios, si aumentan después de este capítulo y tienen la bondad de hacérmelas saber, considerare la manera de responderlas en caso de que no las haya contemplado con anterioridad. Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en la continuación.


End file.
